Winter's Queen
by irislafey
Summary: No one is back in Westeros after 3 years, her mission: to see Maester Sam safely to the wall and kill Arya Stark for good. Old friends, new threats and survival was never less certain. Rated T for now, might change in the future because it is based on Martin's brilliant writing (death is certain...but time is not).
1. Chapter 1

No one sipped her tankard of ale in silence as her two companions discussed their next steps in their journey a table away from her. Of course they thought she was a HE, and she didn't contradict them. She was happy the winter clothes hid her lithe body and the shapes that gave away her gender. Her face mask obstructed her face when outside and her fur lined hood hid everything else from view. Her eyes were closed as she focused on the noises in the tavern through the ears and eyes of the tabby tom cat over the bar counter.

She had learned to enter the minds of animals almost a year ago, but she favored cats.

The tavern door opened and cold wind and snow brought in a party of 5 men wrapped in furs but still shivering.

'Get some boiled wine on the stove lass…' said one of them as he pulled the cloak off his head, his eyes still spoke of a sober determination.

'Go boil it yourself old man.' Barked the inn keeper. The old man tried to pet the tom cat but she flinched from his touch.

'What's wrong with you?' the man asked eyeing the tabby. She stretched the legs and left onto the top shelf settling there.

The old man shrugged before another of his companions joined him. This one was younger.

'Who are the two new faces and the hooded one?' asked the youth

'Just some Maesters come down from Saltpans to go one to Riverrun and the other to the wall…sworn brother of the Night's watch sent by the lord commander to become a Maester. The hood is their bodyguard…or so they say, a bravosi who speaks very little.'

'Didn't anyone tell that brother the wall is no place to go now?' Growled the old man

'I said as much, but he said it was all the same, his duty was to the brothers, and they needed him.'

'There has been no news from up there since Jon Snow was killed by his own men…'

Arya opened her eyes. It couldn't be…Jon…murdered…but even as she rose, a numbness taking over…her heart of steal now put on another layer, this one of ice…she went out oblivious of the eyes trained on her. She had sent her chair falling at the news of Jon's death, her beloved brother. No…as she walked in the knee deep snow she pushed the horror of the news aside. She was not Arya Stark anymore…she was no one, she would remain no one, all she needed to do is reach Winterfell, become Arya Stark for a day…then vanish again…she had to hold to her promise…her teacher…her teacher asked this of her…this would be the last act she would do before giving herself up entirely to the many faced god…she would kill Arya Stark…and No one would finally live for herself. Howls close to the inn. Arya sighed, yes…that was her wolf's pack out there…but it was not yet time to join them. She turned to the stables and settled to sleep next to her horse, a northern breed, shorter than the destriers but more stout and perfect to ride in the snow, she had bought herself the mare eyeing her placidly when they arrived in Saltpans. She set her mask on her face more for protection than cold as the beasts in the stable provided enough heat. She fell asleep and dreamt the wolf dream.

Arya woke sensing someone's presence, she did swift work of her would be attacker, her legs tripped him. He fell with a curse and was about to curse some more when she set her knee almost crushing his groin and a dagger at his neck. The man froze blue eyes wide.

'Hey, hey, I meant no harm…' he rose his hands over his head 'No harm…friend ok…'

Arya withdrew her dagger and spoke in westerosi with a heavy bravosi accent, her voice horse.

'Tell your friends to put down their crossbows, or they will join you through deaths gate.'

'Lower the crossbow, Anguy…damn it…'

'We meant no harm…' it was the old man that spoke 'We lowered the crossbows, can you release the blacksmith…he just wanted to wake you up, your companions wish to leave in a bell's time…' he added. Arya withdrew eyeing the man on the ground trying to remember, had she seen him before?

She said nothing just proceeded to saddling her horse.

'That was some move you pulled…I've visited Braavos once, when I was younger…' the old man continued.

Arya continued to say nothing.

'What is a bravosi sell sward doing in Westeros, the climate now isn't too friendly to warm climate people.'

'A sell sward sells his sward, yes…' she said checking the blanket covered the horse where it needed to.

'Indeed…forgive me for asking but I know bravosi and they tend to be more boisterous and proud…'

'Most bravosi are idiots, yes…'

The man barked a laugh 'Yes, but they are good natured…most of them anyway…unless you provoke them. Anyway…' the man went on realizing that the bravosi was not very talkative ' Just wanted to give you a heads up, we will be coming with you north…'

At this Arya turned

'Why?'

'It's complicated…but you will need a guide, and here we are, Harwin is a Northman, he knows the way, he'll guide us all…unless, you wish to go with the Maester bound for Riverrun and then return to Braavos.' He said tentatively

Arya said nothing, finished buckling the last strap of her small pack and walked out.

'Not very talkative our bravosi…' said Anguy

'No…which is strange…usually they are very talkative…'

'One odd in every bunch…' Harwin shrugged.

It turned out that only three were coming with her north, two decided to help the Maester set for Riverrun, Lem and Anguy were going there, while the old man and the other two youths went north with Sam, the brother of the Night's Watch. They set out one hour after that, with supplies to last them two weeks, the rest they would have to find along the way. Food was scarce.

Arya didn't mind, each carried their own rations, she could last four weeks with what she had, she had learnt to eat little, her training going so far into starvation. At a point the food she had now would have looked like a feast for kings. They would hunt, that was certain…but what they would find to hunt, that was not so certain.

The man she had sent to the ground in the inn's stable was named Gendry, she remembered vaguely a boy of that name, but her memories of that time were foggy…Sam was interested in Harwin, the Northman since Harwin said he had grown up at Winterfell.

Arya rode rear guard as Gendry and the old man who called himself Black keeping his real name from her were riding point.

Arya listened to Sam chatting in front of her, It was clear Harwin was a bit restless.

'Jon grew up in Winterfell, Jon Snow…you must know him…'

'I did…he was a good lad…lord Stark raised him as he did his other children…he was a talented rider.'

'He still is…he rode with arrows cushioned on him from the Wildlings and managed to get to castle black to warn us…Jon was the best at sword fight too…helped Glen and Pip, and would have helped me more, but I am a complete klutz with a sward…that's why he sent me to become a Maester, three years…I'm sure he's going to flip, he was sure I would need at least 7…ha…he is good with swards, but I'm better with books…'

Harwin said nothing, so the fat fool knew not of Jon's murder at the hand of his brothers.

'I wander how he aged, being lord commander must have taken its toll…it was my doing you know…I convinced them to vote for him…he thought it was a joke…he once tried to desert…when he found out what happened to his lord father…he wanted to go join Rob…but we stopped him…he had taken the vow…he couldn't leave…and the white walkers were coming…no war in the south was more important than consolidating the wall…he came round…I still think he hates himself for that…abandoning Rob, Arya…she was his favorite…by the way she described her, she would have fit better to be a boy…'

Harwin grunted.

'You knew the lady Arya too right…'

'Ai…I knew her…and betrayed her…' Harwin kicked his mount and left Sam further back.

The night fell faster as days went by, Black had taken Harwin's place and kept Sam company.

Arya sat down against her horse as they made camp for the night in the forest this time. They had not managed to find a village this night so they were set to take watch one after the other, the first was the blacksmith followed by her, Black and Harwin at the end. Two hours each. Gendry woke her with a bowl of hot soup. She ate and began her watch as Gendry settled in to sleep. She felt his eyes trained at her, trying to see behind the hood, he fell asleep as the cold and fatigue took hold. Two hours and she woke Black up.

'Nothing eventful I take it…'

She nodded and settled back against her mare.

'That horse is taken a liking to you…never seen horses get accustomed to their riders so quickly.'

Arya of course knew why that was but she shrugged. She had entered the animal's mind, had made her understand she was safe, the horse understood and obeyed every command that way. Arya knew that even in front of a pack of wolves the mare would not buckle if Arya was on her back, instincts or not, Arya owned her soul and her mind.

'Why did you take such a risky contract sell sward?' asked Black

'Money poor…'

'This contract can't be worth much, a Maester and the Night's watch don't own much…'

'Maybe I need to make a name for myself…'

'Here in Westeros…no…you're likely to die…the north is an inauspicious place for southerners…'

'Southerners like you…'

The man chuckled 'We all have reasons to be here…the lad, Gendry…he thinks he will find a friend up north, a friend or her corpse, Harwin wants to redeem himself in front of his former lord's eyes, even though that lord is long dead…'

'And you…'

'I'm an old fool clinging to the idea that maybe, my niece's daughter is still alive…'

'Your niece…she up north…married to a lord…'

'Ai, married to a Bolton, against her will…we heard word she had escaped and was sent to the wall…but Jon is no longer alive…'

'Jon Snow? Sam's lord commander…'

'Ai…my niece is Arya Stark…the only remaining heir to Winterfell…'

'Is she so important to risk your lives for her…'

'I saw her only once, when she was but a babe…but she is family…and a Tully holds family to be the highest importance…and so, we come to you bravosi…why are you heading north.'

Arya hesitated 'A promise…to a friend.'

'Must be some friend…'

Arya said nothing and the Black fish, her uncle left her to sleep.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

A few days more and they would have skirted around the Twins when they were met with resistance. Harwin and Gendry seemed to know them, the bad of outlaws.

'So good to see you again lads.' Said Thoros of Meer 'Mind telling us where Anguy and Lem are?'

'We want nothing to do with you Thoros, with you or the Brotherhood. Leave us be.' Said Harwin

'Now that is not the way to talk to us…we're on the same side…'

'Which side would that be?' asked Gendry bitterly.

'The side of vengeance…of course…you want to avenge the wolf girl, we want to avenge the wolves…'

'Your vengeance is a sick joke…' murmured the Black Fish, it was not loud enough for the others to hear him but Arya was closest to him.

'Who commands here?' she asked stepping up 'I will challenge any one of you, you deem the best warrior and the winner gets to do to the losers whatever they wish…the bravosi way…yes' she used her most poignant bravosi accent.

Thoros laughed 'Aren't you a little under dressed to challenge knights of the seven kingdoms bravosi…'

'You are interfering with my work priest…I must take the Maester here all the way to Castle Black, and they are our guide…I wish to sleep in a cozy inn tonight, so…expedience, yes, the best among you against me…'

'Bravosi…think on it, they wear armor…it won't be easy…' said the Black Fish 'I will be the one to fight their champion…'

'No offense old man…but it will be quicker my way…chain mail or not, I will be done in a few heartbeats.'

'Very well bravosi…you shall have your fight, you win, we will let you go, the Hound wins, you come with us…'

'Fine by me, duel ends when one can't fight or they are killed…'

'Or they yield…' said Sam

'No yielding.' The Hound said from behind his visor. He was heavily armored ,his face was covered completely by a hound helmet except for the eyes the only weak spots were the joints and the neck area.

'Fine by me…' Arya took her stance as a circle was cleared around them.

'Is your bravosi any good?' asked Harwin

'He did save me from two thugs in Braavos…but they were not particularly good at fighting…'

'I don't like having our lives in his hands.' Mumbled Gendry.

'But the Hound…best prepare to go with them and escape after…' said Black Fish

Harwin nodded.

The fight began. The Hound tested Arya with a few easy parries, Arya hadn't drawn any weapon yet, she dodged easily each attach, she was light on her feet. It was only after the fifth serious attack that Arya moved on the offensive, and it was over before it started. She jumped high as his sward aimed low, twisted in the air and sent a dagger straight to the back of his neck. The blade split bone, severed the spine and the Hound fell face down, dead.

Arya retrieved her dagger and whipped it on the hound's cloak. She looked around to see everyone was silent.

'We're leaving…get the horses…yes' she said not even sparing the corpse a second glance.

'Not so fast…' Thoros said but was interrupted.

'You gave us your word…the best of you, against me…I won…we're leaving…'

'That was not a fair fight. You cheated…' said a man.

'How was that cheating?' asked Harwin 'He had a sword, his range was bigger than the bravosi's…

'He didn't cheat…' said Thoros 'But that was not even a balanced duel…it looked more like…an assassination…'

'What fool in all of the free cities would assassinate anyone with 50 witnesses?' asked Arya 'My weapons of choice are daggers…and rapiers…but rapiers would be useless against castle forged steal…excuse me for not using skinny swards against that abomination…'

'I'm sorry…it was…' but Thoros stopped as a woman cloaked in furs came forth from the back of the brothers.

'They will not leave…I forbid it…they will aid us in taking down the Twins…' she said in a voice barely intelligible except for a select few like Thoros who spent more time with the former matriarch of the Stark House.

Arya almost felt like the ground was being swept from under her. That was her mother, scarred, barely a hair left on her head, not red but white and silver, but it was her mother, she knew it…how, she had seen…she had seen her corpse through Nymeria's eyes…how, how was this possible…Beric Dondarion…he was no longer among them…Thoros…did Thoros bring her back to life? No…why? Why? Why hadn't they left her to be at peace, why did they take her away from father's side in heaven…the shadow of her mother, because that was how Arya saw lady Stoneheart, was eyeing Gendry and Harwin.

'Chain them and bring them along…'

'Cat…stop this…you stand no chance against the Twin's defenses…' Black Fish said trying to reach her but was stopped by two soldiers.

'I don't know who you are…' she turned as they closed in on the five.

'Lady…' Arya's voice almost broke, but she kept it even, her training keeping her from showing the emotions she was feeling. 'You can try to take us prisoners and then your word will mean treason and betrayal or…you can let us free…explain your plan, and maybe we will help you…not to mention you will lose half the men here before you take me prisoner.' She added that in a low growl.

The lady turned to look at the bravosi.

'Who are you to dare speak so boldly to me?'

'I am the one that killed your best knight…'

'My lady, it would be good to have the bravosi on our side…'

'Very well…return to camp, we speak then…'

'I hope you have a plan because we're not getting out of this one easily…the camp has more men…' said Harwin as the 5 companions gathered their horses.

'Maybe we should make a run for it now…' suggested Gendry

'That woman…there is something odd about her…' said Sam

'She should be dead…' said Arya.

'How did you know?" asked Gendry

'The scarring on her…it shows death wounds…incompletely healed…'

'Where did you learn to fight like that?' asked Harwin 'I saw no one move the way you do…'

Arya didn't answer since Thoros came to them.

'I am sorry for this…our word means something…but the lady…she's growing restless, more thirsty for vengeance since Bryanne vanished without bringing Jamie Lannister back.'

'She couldn't have brought Arya back, she was never in Kings Landing to begin with…and Sansa fled…it was never Bryanne's fault.' Said Gendry

'But it was ours that Arya was kept from her…' said Harwin

'And if she had been at the red wedding? What then?' said Thoros.

It was an old argument and Arya didn't care much about it.

She felt two people inhabiting her…one cold and calculating…No One was there, the assassin going through scenarios and plans to kill everyone and continue with her mission unperturbed.

Then there was the other one…Arya Stark…was coming back and to No One's surprise she wasn't a scared mouse…what was coming back was not yet defined…her memories were foggy still…some of them…but they were clearing up…slowly…painfully…did she want the pain? She didn't know, but she hadn't felt this alive in a while now…something was stirring inside her.

 _Well, that completes the second chapter. I hope you guys liked it. Thank you for the nice reviews. I hope to update at least once a week, most likely around the weekend. I am not a professional writer, nor is my native language English so I apologize for the grammar and spelling mistakes that will inevitably slip here and there. Until next time, I wish you a happy week._


	3. Chapter 3

_Hey guys, thank you for the nice reviews. It is nice to know that what I do to relax after a day's work is appreciated. And so here comes the story, I hope you enjoy._

Chapter 3

Arya knew her control over the raven was less than what it could have been with a cat or a wolf but it suited her scouting inside the Twins. She had gone to survey the two towers to see what they were up against. The castle seemed to be well protected, but they were not expecting an attack. Some guards were patrolling on the outer walls but other than that, nothing too untoward. She needed to find some eyes she could sneak in and soon enough she spotted a cat sleeping on a barrel in the inner courtyard.

She had never jumped from one animal to another, she didn't know if she could, but decided to try either way. To her surprise it was easier than she had expected. The cat stretched and proceeded down from her napping spot. No one paid any mind to it as it went around their feet and keeping to the shadow part of the corridors went inside the castle. Soon enough she had the lay of the place inside her head. There were around 3000 men in both towers. But barely 1000 awake at this late hour. Some on duty, but most of them heading for a night of drinking and gambling. They did not expect an attack, after all no one would think of attacking them…Arya grinned No one indeed. She slipped her feline tail in the dungeon. There were prisoners there…about two dozen by her count, and they all looked grim and underfed. They would not be of much use in battle. But if they were freed, they could at least not be held against them as a threat. She seemed to recognize one of them, a great tall man who was, additionally to the bars of his cell, shackled on both hands and feet. One of her father's banner men. She had seen him at Winterfell a long time ago, he looked to have aged a great deal more than the years that had passed since then but his eyes were full of fury still. That was good; it meant he hadn't given up hope.

The guards were drinking and playing a game of dice. She waited a bit, would it be wise to spring them loose now? Did she have what she needed for that? She looked around, there were too many variables…she didn't know when the guard would change…if those two would get themselves drunk and fall asleep at some point…no…first she needed to observe…but did she have the time, the foolish brotherhood might decide that waiting for her to investigate was not worth the wait…after all she didn't say where she was going, or what she was doing, just to give her a day…and as the saying goes, some didn't think too much about that promise of a day.

'You think this is going to be a long night?' one guard asked the other.

'No, these guys can barely stand any more, I doubt they will be able to do anything anyway, we wait for old Walder to go to sleep and we join the others upstairs.'

'But what if something happens…'

'Oh, I forgot you're new to this…don't worry, I've been sneaking out of dungeon duty for the past three months, not one prisoner escaped.'

Arya smiled…that information was useful…very useful. She skirted back up to the kitchens and stole a loaf of bread. Keeping to the shadows she returned to the cells and easily slipped through the bars. The two prisoners there were indeed looking worse for wear. She left the slice of bread at one's feet and returned to the kitchen to get some more. Once she came back she saw the bread had vanished and that the two prisoners were looking scared at the second loaf of bread she set at their feet with a twist of her tail. She closed her eyes trying to tell them it was ok before darting back up the steps. She couldn't risk going to the other cells, she would have attracted too much attention from the prisoners, and she had had luck that these two first ones were quick to catch on, they had to be silent, they had to not make a fuss, or the cat would be in much trouble. She positioned herself in the shadows and waited. She could feel the gaze of the two prisoners on her but she decided that it was enough for the moment, too much at once would rouse suspicions from the kitchen.

Another hour passed until the two guards went up to join the others in getting drunk. Unfortunately they took the keys with them. Ah but that was not really a problem, getting keys from drunk guards, all she needed was time, and time, she could give them, after all she needed to feed these prisoners if they would be in any shape to walk out of here on their own.

So up she went and down she came, bringing bread and cheese and even some meat with her every time she returned. Soon every prisoner had eaten at least a bit all in silence as they saw the little cat pad up and down the isle of prison cells.

Once she had given them what she thought would be enough at least for time being she proceeded to find the guards. It was easy; all she needed to do was follow her nose and it lead to the drinking party. The guard with the keys was still not passed out yet. Ah well, she could wait. Her wait was longer this time, two hours, she thought the guy would never pass out, but he did, and so Arya carefully untangled the keys from his buckle and slipped them around her neck.

They jingled a bit and made some noise. She froze, but no one was too awake to realize the noise but her sensitive cat ears. She made sure to walk in such a way so the keys made little to no noise at all. As she came into view in the dungeons the prisoners who were speaking in hushed voices all froze.

This would be a tail to tell the grandchildren, if they ever had grandchildren she snickered, the cat that saved the wolves.

She slipped inside one of the cells and the prisoner took the keys from her as she shook her fur into a more orderly fashion, keys were heavy on a cat's neck.

As silently as possible the prisoners were all freed from their cells. But they were all weaponless and very much in no condition to fight. The Great Jon looked better than most but he had thinned himself in the years in captivity.

'If we get out of here I'm kissing all the cats in Longhall…' he murmured petting Arya.

They were not out of the woods yet. Arya showed them the way keeping in front and stopping every time there was someone out there. They managed to quietly subdue two guards and took their weapons, but they were two swards, two crossbows and two small daggers, not nearly enough for 24 people. And soon they would find themselves facing not two but 200 then 2000 soldiers. Arya should have thought of this better. Ah well…no one could call her a strategic thinker…that was always Rob…as if on cue howling started from outside.

Nymeria. And with that Arya returned to her own body. She had done all she could for those prisoners, they best keep themselves alive until the brotherhood came to the rescue, because 500 people were enough to take on 3000 she added to herself sarcastically…

Arya think, this won't turn out well if you don't think it through.

'Oi, Bravosi…is this your way of reconnoitering…' asked Black Fish as Arya got up from her spot; it seemed the Black Fish had been sent to find her.

'There are 24 prisoners that have now escaped and are making their way out of their cells, fighting 3000 men inside those walls yes…'

'Hold on, how do you know that?'

'I know…now, best help distract the guards…have the brotherhood sound an attack…but not attack, just draw them out towards this side of the twins…'

'They are already in position, they decided not to wait, but they will also enact the attack…' said Bryndon.

'Don't attack…it will be suicide…'

'But…'

'Make it seem you are more, light up fires…make shadows dance…sow fear…yes…'

'What about you?'

'I will sneak in…find their lord and take him prisoner…'

'They won't care for their lord; I think some of his children will hope for his death…'

'But then they will fight for who succeeds him…it will be good for us…'

'They won't fight now…they will fight after they butchered us…'

'Maybe…maybe not…keep them from attacking…I will try to open the gates'

'But…'

Arya didn't stay for the rest of the conversation. She vanished in the night, the only way to make this work was for her to get inside unseen…and that was going to be though. She had to cross the damn river…it was impossible for anyone but her. She was a good swimmer, but even to her, the river in summer would have been impossible to cross. Now however, not so much…its width had been put down to a third of its normal size. The banks were frozen solid until but the middle section was still running water. Still she had to get herself wet a bit. And the current was strong. She took out a grappling hook and some solid rope she had with her and prepared to make the jump. The hook locked onto a patch of ice on the other side of the flowing water. She tied the rope around her waist and jumped in. had she had no training with cold water she would have died from thermal shock. But as it went, the House of Black and White was exquisite in making its members impervious to shock. She held onto the rope and pulled herself from the current onto the other bank. Shivering she made her way still unseen to the other twin. She climbed the lowest wall, barely having a good grip as her fingers grew numb with cold. Maybe this was stupid, maybe…but then again, she knew Nymeria was here with her, waiting for her to let open the gates on this side. In a moment girl, in a moment. She thought back to her wolf.

The commotion at the other side of the bridge-castle drew most of the guards to that spot.

Arya still had a few of them to deal with and she had to get out of these clothes or she might freeze to death…but first the guards. She easily slipped through their defenses undetected and slit their throats. In no time she was at the gate. She pulled the lever to open the gate. The gate started moving but with more noise than she would have liked drawing attention. Soldiers appeared and she had to dart out of sight.

They rushed to close the gate but as they reached it so did the wolves charge in. Nymeria in front, they tore through the troupe that was first to appear at the scene. Hundreds of wolves, the small kind, Nymeria, the biggest and meanest looking and there were a few who looked to be her cubs, half dire wolf, half normal wolf, they tore through flesh and steal as fear shook the hearts of all the Freys present…yes…this the north remembers…the north will forever remember and will avenge itself…brother…your killers are being slaughtered before my eyes…I hope you're at peace now… Nymeria turned to her; the wolf was not fooled by the shadows she hid in. Arya let herself come out from her hideout.

'Nymeria…'

The wolf howled long and strong before charging at Arya, it began nuzzling her, licking her, covering her with fur and paws and Arya felt warmth spread all over her. She was home…finally home where she belonged, with her pack.

But her senses were tingling; the battle was not yet done. She pushed Nymeria back and readied herself, soldiers were coming…soldiers that wanted nothing else but to see her and Nymeria dead, but she wouldn't let that happen. She took a crossbow that a Frey lost in the yard and began to load it. Nymeria charged into battle taking the lives of more Freys than any wolf. Arya guarded her wolf's back as the two advanced to the other gate. Half way there they met up with the 24 prisoners, but only 12 were still able to fight. When Great Jon saw Nymeria he barked a laugh and fought on with more frenzy. Arya darted past them killing one of the men that were about to kill another prisoner before going for the gate. Those gates needed to be raised, the brotherhood needed to join in the fight now. She climbed on top of a stallion that was running around unattended and pushed through a group of soldiers, her two swards taking the head of two and nearly decapitating another 4. She reached the gate and pulled the lever. Slowly the gates moved to open.

As if on cue the people outside the gates advanced. But they were too many, 500 men, Arya asked for shadows, but those out there were not shadows, were real people. Banners were flying high; the brotherhood had no banners…what was going on? She continued to fight to keep them from closing the gate. She was slowly being outnumbered. Nymeria was locked in battle and was too far away to help her. Had she gotten herself into a mess with no escape? No…she would be fine, she had a promise to keep…her road…her life led to Winterfell…and she would make it there. With renewed energy she continued fighting until the first to come through the gates were the Black Fish, Gendry and Harwin. Followed closely by Thoros with his flaming sward and knights in armor, knights bearing the mark of the Vale of Arryn…

...

 _And that's it for this chapter. Next one will be a bit more talking less action. Let me know what you think._


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

The battle lasted less than a bell. The survivors were rounded up and put into chains. The dead were being burnt. A new order was establishing as lady Stoneheart walked inside the courtyard followed closely by a young woman cloaked in blue. They were followed by a knight Arya had seen fighting and who seemed to be expertly skilled.

Arya had made Nimeria withdraw with her pack. It was not good to draw attention to herself, the wolves had rampaged and then cleared out…she had no idea how…after all the other gate was open of its own accord…the bravosi had nothing to do with it. At least that was her tale. Damn she was beginning to feel the cold again…she needed to get her things and change into something less wet.

But it would have to wait, the mystery lady wanted to see the one who had opened the gate, and since Great Jon said it was the skilled bravosi…well…here she was shivering and waiting for some stupid lady to come by and thank her for the timely intervention.

'I was told I have you to thank for the opened gates…' the lady said lowering her hood. Arya almost choked, almost, that was her sister, the sister she thought was lost to her. Sansa's hair was black, but Arya would have recognized her older sibling even with more alterations to her look.

'My name is Alayne Arryn…the wife of Lord Harry Arryn, the new lord of the Vale.'

So Sansa married a lord, good for her 'I just did what was needed…after all; I have a charge to take to the Wall, and Maester Sam doesn't look like a swimmer…yes'

'What is your name bravosi?' the knight behind the two women asked. To Arya's surprise it was a woman's voice.

'Call me Bravosi…it will suffice…' Arya said

'Bravosi! If I hadn't been sprung out of jail today by a cat of all creatures I would have said you are the most peculiar thing I've ever seen…' barked Great Jon joining the conversation.

'Peculiar? How so?' asked Sansa

'I've never seen anyone move without flinching between so many wolves…except maybe Rob…but that wolf was bigger than Gray wind…'

'Wolf…I heard there were wolves in the courtyard…but where are they?' asked Sansa

'Gone…as soon as you lot appeared they took flight from whence they came…up north…' said Great Jon

'And you say there was a big wolf with them?' asked Sansa

'Aie My Lady…as big as a horse…a she wolf…' said Great Jon

'Nymeria…' said Harwin coming to join them with the Black Fish, Gendry and Sam

'Achu…' Arya couldn't believe she had just sneezed. Everyone eyed her confused.

'You're soaking wet…' said Sam

'And we made you wait out here in the cold…' said Sansa 'Forgive us…please go change yourself…we will hold council in the great hall tonight…'

Arya nodded and went to get her sack from her mare. She went inside the castle, found the kitchens fast enough, set a woman to setting a bath for her and proceeded to it. The warm water inside the locked room she found for herself was perfect; her cold skin finally began to relax. She asked for warm tea and she savored that as she soaked away the grime accumulated for days on end. She had the house of Black and white to thank for her found pleasure in bathing; she shivered remembering how unclean she used to be when she was younger.

'Bravosi…' a knock on the door and then someone trying to come in.

'Go away…I'll be done soon…' said Arya, it had to be Sam, no other idiot would disturb her bath time.

'Why did you lock the door…'

'I like my privacy…yes'

Sam said nothing more and left her in peace for the reminder of her bath. She set back her bandages around her chest, and put on all the dry clothes she had. She realized she was still trembling slightly. It was not the time to catch a cold. She made a mental note to ask Sam for some remedy against the shivers.

Her wet clothes settled near the fire inside so they could dry up she made her way to the great hall. She set her hood so that her face was not visible, her face mask covering her lower face all the same. Everyone was inside the great hall. Arya sat down next to Sam. At the high table Sansa sat next to a young handsome man, her husband probably, her mother Cat was up there too, as well as the Black Fish and Great Jon, and to Arya's surprise the cat she had used was curled up in Jon's lap. She laughed inwardly, had he kissed it?

The she knight was standing behind the lady of the vale.

'Sam…'

Sam turned to her 'Got anything for a cold?'

'Oh…yes…wait just a bit…I'll come back…' Sam rushed out of the hall.

Harry Arryn got up.

'We have won a great victory here today…the breakers of the sacred oath are now punished. But our task is not yet done…the dragon king, the true king of Westeros commanded us to bring the North to heal…we are but his van guard but we will strive to be enough…to take back the north for his majesty King Aegon.'

Arya frowned, Aegon? She had heard there was a boy who claimed to be the babe prince that should have died by the Mountain's hands. Could he have rallied such a force? Could he have made the Vale his own? Arya had stale information on this and she did not like it. Harry went on.

'Mot Cailin is next…and then on to Winterfell to uproot the bastard of Bolton…'

'My lord…' Sam said as he returned 'Forgive me…I know your objective is to free the north from the tyranny of the Dreadford but…winter has come, and the Night's Watch needs help…the dead are rising north of the wall…it may already be too late…but I believe our fight is not with the living…but with the dead…'

The room exploded in laughter.

'The Maester must have his brain frozen to believe such fairy tales…' barked a knight

'No tales…the truth…the only thing that can defeat them is fire…fire and dragon glass…so please…listen to me…do not put more dead in the ground for they will rise to kill us…burn every dead man…and leave the living to do battle in spring…'

Arya frowned; if the fool continued like this they were likely to tie him up as an insane person.

'I am sure that what is beyond the wall is frightening enough without tales of such fantasy.' Said Harry 'If the wildlings pose such a threat then of course…my men will help the Nights Watch…they are there to serve us all…after all…'

Arya pulled Sam down.

'Stop acting the fool or I won't be able to get you to the damn wall…' she hissed.

'But it's the truth bravosi…death is beyond the wall…the dead are everywhere…'

Arya sighed 'We'll see to that when we get to it…'

...

 _I am sorry it is a short chapter, but rough week at work, friends coming over and lack of sleep will do that to ones writing. Will post next chapter hopefully on Friday. Until then, have a nice week with lots of rainbows and unicorns._


	5. Chapter 5

_Hey guys I am sorry for taking so long to update. I had a few weekends away and didn't get the chance to write that much. I hope you enjoy the next chapter._

Chapter 5

They had passed Mot Cailin a week ago. The fortress was being manned now by a garrison from the Brotherhood without banners and one of the lords that had been taken prisoner was in charge. The same went for the Twins but there Lady Stoneheart stayed.

Arya was both sad and happy that her mother was no longer with them. Sad because, whatever it was, that woman still had a piece of her mother inside her, the vengeful and angry piece but still it was Catlin Stark. And happy for she could hardly bare the sight of such a mangled body on a woman who had still been so beautiful in Arya's eyes a few years back. Sansa seemed to share those feeling, if for the fleeting emotions on the girl's, no, woman's face, when her lady mother announced her intentions to guard the Twins against attacks from the South.

Bryanne, the tall she knight had taken a liking to the bravosi and kept asking her about the difference in style of combat. Arya explained that a water dancer used a lot more flexibility and swiftness, it did not need power to kill, just skill. Gendry kept close to them for some reason. Bryanne gave a shudder every time she saw Gendry at first, but as time passed she grew to accept his presence. It was one time that Gendry was not there when Arya asked.

'Why do you look startled every time the blacksmith comes around?'

The question startled the she-knight even more.

'I…he looks exactly like how King Renly looked before he was murdered by his brother…'

'King Renly?'

'If I had to guess, I'd say he was Renly's bastard. But that can't be, since he never sired any children…so…the only explanation is…he is the late king Robert's bastard son…'

Arya mulled on this. The gold cloaks coming for Gendry on the king's road…why? Bastards had no say in any inheritance, why would the queen suddenly want his head…but then she remembered, her father…he had been called traitor for trying to take away Joffrey's crown…her father would not do that without a reason…she had to think on this…there was something odd about this story of kings and bastards.

It was night fall when they decided to make camp on the road. They could go no further in the dark. But as they began to settle everything took a turn for the worst.

From the darkness shapes started to appear. Human in form, but as they grew closer to their small lit fires Arya could see, they were not supposed to be moving…the wounds those people had, they were all supposed to be dead.

'Sam…are these your Whites?' she asked the stunned fat Maister next to her.

'Not mine…but yes…'

'You said they can be killed by fire…'

'Yes, I think the Others can be killed by dragon glass…'

'Fire will have to do…until we get our hands on that dragon glass…'

'Light up touches!' came the Black Fish's cry as he had been standing close to them to hear their conversation.

Arya received such a torch and with a dagger in one hand and the torch in another she fought to keep them at bay. They were many, and the worst part…the gloom obscured many more. To their surprise, half way to the battle Bryanne realized her Valerian steel sward was as good as fire to them. Arya continued to light them up but it was a drawn retreat until she heard a scream and saw Sansa being attacked a few strides away. Arya rushed to her sister and blocked the thrust of one of the whites with her sward.

'Get the torch and back away…' she hissed at Sansa as she fought with all her strength to keep the corpse away.

'But…'

'Do as I say Sansa!' she growled

Sansa was in shock, no one knew who she was but Bryanne and her lord husband.

'How did you…'

But before she could answer the white won over on her and Arya was struck back her hood falling off her head revealing her long plated black hair.

'Shit…' she scrambled to her feet taking the torch from Sansa's hand and ramming it into the white. The corpse screamed in agony as two more took its place.

'You're a girl…' Sansa said astonished

'Shut up stupid and get away from here…'

Sansa got up and took two steps back as more whites were coming at the two, they had been somehow separated from the rest. Sansa could go nowhere, she backed herself against Arya.

'Arya…is that you…' Sansa said astonished

Arya didn't respond. She didn't want her reunion with her sister to end up like this…and it seemed it would be a very short reunion by the looks of their predicament. But as she set ablaze the closest corpse she heard the howls. Nymeria she thought hard. As she thought of her dire wolf so it came crashing in the white closest to her and tearing it up with her jaws.

'Get on…' Arya said to Sansa as she jumped on the she wolf's back. Sansa climbed up and the direwolf rode out of danger jumping over the ring of fire the soldiers had made around them to keep them safe…for now…

As Nymeria landed amidst scared soldiers they drew their weapons on the beast.

'Don't…it's a friend…' cried Sansa descending.

'How in seven hells did you escape that?' asked the Black Fish

'The wolf tore them apart enough for us to escape, yes…' Arya said pulling her wood up again before turning from Nymeria.

Sansa was shocked to hear that her sister continued to play the bravosi…it was clear to her that it was all an act, but then again, wasn't Sansa Aylaine? She decided to keep that talk for later.

'And the wolf just decided to help you because…he's your long lost puppy…' said Harry Arryn

'This has to be Nymeria…' said Harwin…Arya's dire wolf…'

Arya shrugged and said nothing.

'Hold on…you can't leave it at that…' said Gendry

'The fire is slowly dying yes…best get ready for the enemy…' Arya took position at the edge of the flames. Nymeria slowly turned towards the flames as well, but did not follow.

To their surprise the whites were retreating…few were in sight any more.

'I suggest we continue marching…find us a place with walls we can defend…' said Bryanne

'Excuse me…but those were dead people…how can we hope to kill dead people…' said a knight of the Vale

Arya left them to bicker, went a bit out of the way as the wolf followed. She stroked Nymeria to calm herself. Sansa came to them then.

'You are…'

'I am no one…' Arya bit back 'You are Aylaine, and I am no one…'

Sansa nodded, she understood, relief flooded her to find out Arya was alive, but the relief was so short lived.

'This feels out of a horror story…the north is no longer safe…I always felt that if I could just return to Winterfell…it would be all right…all will come back…father…mother…Rob…Bran…Rickon…you…'

'I see you still have delusions…nothing will be well…Jon has been killed by the men he trusted…the only two living are us…and all because we no longer care to call ourselves Stark…'

'What happened to you? I thought you were kept separate from me to confuse me…I thought they killed you…'

'No…I escaped the very day they took father…I had stayed in Kings Landing until his execution…I saw it…then I set out north with the Night's Watch…then…let's just say it went from bad to worse…'

'I am sorry…had I not insisted with father…had I not been such a pain…had I seen what you already saw in Joffrey…perhaps it would have ended differently…'

'It wasn't your fault…'

'How did you escape the marriage with the Bolton bastard?'

'I was never that Arya…I recently returned from Braavos…whoever was married to Bolton…that was not me…'

Sansa nodded. 'What will you do now?'

'I have a promise to keep…and then I will avenge Jon…after that…nothing…'

'You mean you don't know…'

'I mean I plan to kill Arya Stark…for good…and leave this accursed land…'

'But…'

'You can rule Winterfell…'

'That's just it…I will be in the Vale…Winterfell…it needs a Stark…and since we are the only two left…'

'Keep your voice down…'

'But they are our sworn…'

'Nothing, they are nothing to me…and to you as well, trust no one, and don't go telling anyone, they will start thinking I am good to marry…and I will be damned if I let any of them be my husband.'

'Very well, but first we must see how to destroy these whites…'

'Spring might do the trick…' mumbled Arya.

 _That's it, for now, I will try to update more. Tell me what you think of the new chapter and have a nice week._


	6. Chapter 6

_Well it appears my wish to update every week is a bit too much at the moment. I am sorry to keep you guys waiting but you probably know...life happens sometimes._

 _Anyway, here is chapter 6, hope you enjoy._

Chapter 6

'You have ravens with you yes…' Arya said to the party gathered for council.

'Yes…' said Harry

'Send all of them out…all that go south…let them know what is happening here…' said the Black Fish

'The lord commander tried that…no lord will take such words to be real, they will think we went mad.' Said Sansa

'They will…probably…but they will be warned, again, by another…maybe some will believe…' said the Black Fish

'We need dragon glass…yes…Sam said it is found on Dragon Stone…' added Arya

'Stannis already sent for it to be mined but it never came…' said the Maester

'King Aegon took Dragon Stone…' explained Harry

'Send him a letter, make him understand this is not a joke…there will be no chance left for us if they refuse to believe…' said Bryanne

'And Valerian steal…anyone here has it?'

'I have a dagger…my father gave to me…' Sansa said taking out the ornate dagger Pitr had given her.

'Good…anything else?' asked Bryanne

'I want the Bravosi to have it…' Sansa said handing the dagger to Arya

'My lady…you should have it to protect yourself…' said Harry

'No…the Bravosi can fight, while I cannot…and besides, he saved my life…'

'Let's get this out in the open bravosi.' Said Black Fish 'Your reasons for being here…if you take that dagger and run off, we lose a weapon we cannot afford to lose…'

'Keep your dagger lady…I don't need something so ornate to defend myself…'

'Then I insist you teach me to wield it…' Sansa said

'Ask your Knight to do that…' Arya turned and left to tend to her horse. Nymeria had left them to rejoin her pack which Arya knew was somewhere parallel to them. She settled for a night of sleep up in a tree as her mare slept at the bottom. It was safer up a tree than down on the ground.

Gendry had seen that long hair when the bravosi's hood was down. The night had been too dark to make out features but that hair was long enough to reach mid back…of course there were boys who held their hair long, but…something was not right about this. Could the bravosi be a girl? His mind flashed to Arya, she had traveled as a boy…but it had been 3 years ago…a girl so small could easily pass for a boy, but a woman? She had to have forms, curves…sure the full clothes could hide curves, but to such an extent…and yes it was safer to ride as a man…but with the skills the bravosi had, woman or man, no one could touch the bastard. Why hide his gender…if he indeed was hiding it.

'Harwin…you awake?'

'I am now…'

'What do you make of the bravosi and the dire wolf…'

'Nothing…'

'But isn't it strange the dire wolf saved the two…'

'No…it isn't.' Harwin said, he had recognized lady Sansa in disguise but said nothing. Nymeria probably saved the stark girl…dire wolves…this took him back to the time at Winterfell where Lord Eddard ruled and everything seemed to be untouched by war or insecurities.

'But it makes no sense for the dire wolf to obey the bravosi…'

'It didn't obey the bravosi…' Harwin answered.

'What do you mean…'

'I can't say more Gendry…just drop it, the dire wolf is here to protect the lady of the Vale not the bravosi…'

'The bravosi said Great Jon had come with the wolves at the Twins…'

'They just came from the same side…I know where you're going with this Gen, but the bravosi isn't anyone to the dire wolf…trust me…'

'I think you're wrong…I think that bravosi is a she…and I know but one she who can have a dire wolf…'

'Don't go there Gen…Arya is at the wall…she has to be…'

'If the wall has been overrun by those dead things…'

'Aie, Arya is most likely dead…She is not a bravosi in disguise…I know she was a fierce rider, I know she wanted to learn to fight…but lady Arya couldn't kill with such ease…she couldn't have learnt in such a short time…and where would she have learnt all that…by the way the bravosi moves…he is older than Arya would be…he has to be at the very least 20…and he had to have learnt fighting for at least half that time, so most likely he's hitting 30…'

'You don't know Arya…you don't know who she met…you don't know how she got us out of Harren Hall, Arya killed when she was 11…even before that from what she said…at first I thought she was kidding…but no…as time passed I saw she could do it…no remorse…'

'Watch it…that is my lady you're accusing to being a murderer…'

'She did it to survive…kill or be killed…but all I'm saying…Arya could be the bravosi…'

'Stop it! You want Arya to be alive…I get it…but don't do something stupid like challenging the bravosi…leave the man be…he has helped us more than we could have hoped…leave his secrets alone…'

'I will speak with him, to see…don't worry I won't be obvious…'

'You don't know subtlety Gen…'

Gendry grunted, yes, something Arya always pointed out, he was too loud, too obvious, too easy to detect and rile up…but he was sure the dire wolf had come for the bravosi not the lady of the Vale…the question was, why was Harwin convinced otherwise…

The ravens were sent in the morning as they continued their march towards Winterfell.

It was the third week from Mot Cailin that Arya had snapped and sent Gendry flying.

Everyone was dead silent as the bravosi set her boot on the bastard's stomach.

'I've had enough of you trying to sneak around…I value my privacy yes…if I see you snooping around my mare one more time…I'll cut your balls and stuff them in your mouth!'

Sansa gasped she could almost hear her saying that was no way for a lady to talk.

'You are in the presence of ladies Bravosi…please speak...' but Harry was interrupted.

'Don't think the ladies here had never seen balls or cocks sir…' the bravosi turned and mounted back on his horse.

Harwin helped Gendry up 'I told you to be subtle…'

'Yeah well subtle was never my strong point.' Gendry grinned he was sure that was a woman and not a man…somehow he knew…

'Are you all right sir…I am sorry for that.' The lady of the Vale came to them startling Gendry. Why would the lady of the Vale apologize to him about what a bravosi did…

'My lady there is nothing for you to apologize for…'

Harwin frowned at the apology as well.

Sansa went away, back to her sled.

They were attacked again…only this time it was more organized…but they were too. Arya had made Thoros make a spare sward set aflame for her, armed with that and with a torch she fought alongside the knights. Sansa had been better protected; Harry took it upon himself to keep her in the middle of the moving army. Bryanne seemed to tag along where Arya fought. She did not know why but didn't question it; it was easy to fight knowing the person next to you was a competent fighter. Nymeria, she knew was fighting as well, with her kin, they were under attack from whites too, but they were faring better than the soldiers around her. They were holding but it seemed there was no end to these dead soldiers. Lucky for her, they seemed to be slower to react than a normal human. It was then that Arya saw the Other…a creature taller than a human by a head at least, clad in nothing but ice, blue, on top of a dead direwolf. Bryanne took up the valerian sward against him. Arya kept the corpses from reaching the warrior but it was getting harder now. Bryanne was almost there, Arya saw at the edge of her eyes as the she knight parried and almost had struck a fatal blow. But somehow something happened, a corpse Arya had let slip, or maybe it had been hiding in the deep snow, it snatched at Bryanne's legs making her go down. Arya acted fast. She threw the torch at the corpse and it burst in flames and parried with her flame sward the blow that was meant for Bryanne. But the flame sward was no match for the Other's weapon. Bryanne gave out a cry as Arya was struck to the ground wounding her shoulder. The other moved to end Arya's life…this was it…Arya backed away until her hand met the hilt of a sward in the snow. She didn't hesitate, she took the sward with her left hand, her good hand and with strength she didn't know she still had embedded the sward into the Other's belly as his spear struck her already wounded shoulder. With a shriek the other exploded in thin ice and Arya fell down in the snow. Soon after the corpses began to withdraw, as if summoned by someone. Nymeria came charging in as Bryanne tried to get to Arya. The wolf growled and snapped its teeth at anyone daring to approach her. Arya knew she meant well, but she was so tired, that blow took all wind from her…her shoulder was dislocated, and there was a puncture wound in it, but she felt the trickle of blood slow, she knew it was minor, all she needed was her sack of provisions. Bryanne was trying to talk around the wolf as Sansa joined them. Arya entered her mare's mind and made the horse come to her.

Nymeria let Sansa pass her but kept Bryanne at bay. By this time people were gathering to see what was going on.

The mare settled down on the snow next to Arya. Sansa was talking but Arya could barely concentrate on what she needed to do to clean the wound and put the shoulder back in place. She uncorked a tiny bottle of medicine and set to apply it to her wound under her clothes. Her cloak fell from her shoulders a bit as she winced at the sensation. But she knew the wound would soon close after this, a few days and there would be only a scar left, somehow the blow had not been too deep.

'Please…talk to me…' she finally heard Sansa say

'I'll be fine…just…give me a cloth…there is one clean one in the sack…saddle…' Arya pointed to the sack.

Sansa went through the stuff there and took out the cloth. Arya took it and put it in her own mouth. Before Sansa could answer Arya pushed and pulled at her shoulder until it popped back into place. Her muffled scream shook Sansa to the core. Arya was left drained after that. She spit the cloth out and tried to stand, but it was too soon for her.

'I think I'll camp here for the night…' said Arya and Nymeria settled around her keeping her warm. With that Arya fell asleep knowing Nymeria would never let anyone hurt her.

Sansa was frantic as she saw Arya drift to sleep. Bryanne looked at a loss of what to say. Sansa had confided in her that the bravosi was in fact her younger sister that was why Bryanne tried to fight close to the other Stark. The fact that the youngest daughter of lady Cateline was such a skilled fighter had come as a surprise, but to see that daughter, she had sworn to protect in fact protect her and almost die because of it. Bryanne was shamed to the core by putting the young she wolf in danger. Gendry, Harwin, the Black Fish and Sam had come to help their companion as the knights of the Vale set camp and burnt the bodies of the fallen.

'Now do you still think that wolf came for the lady of the Vale…' said Gendry as he looked at the bravosi sleeping inside a mass of wolf fur. The safe mask was still on his face but his hood had fallen off in the fight.

'That there is a girl…' said Brynden Tully dumb found but the evidence was there, the little face that was visible, those features were not a man's features.

'Lady…what happened…' asked Harwin looking to Sansa and then back at Arya

'She saved my life…and killed the Other…with Oath Keeper…' said Bryanne

'The Valerian steel sward…'

'It's somewhere under the wolf…' said Bryanne

'I suggest we let her sleep and then retrieve it.' Said the Black Fish

'That was not even remotely funny…did he sustain any injuries?' asked Sam 'I can't really believe he…I mean she is a girl…she looks so young…'

'She took a spear to her shoulder…before that…she dislocated that shoulder…' explained Bryanne

'She put some of this on the wound…' Sansa had the small vile of medicine Arya had left in the snow. 'She also set her shoulder back in place…'

'Herself?' the Black Fish was dumb found 'That had to have hurt a lot…not to mention she should have fainted from the pain alone…'

'She almost did…or she did…she is asleep…' said Sansa

'You knew she was a girl my lady?' asked Harwin

Sansa eyed the former man of her father cautiously but didn't answer.

'I could try to see if she is all right…this medicine is however the best there is for wounds and such…quite expensive too…' said Sam after examining the small bottle Sansa had shown them.

'You try getting close to that dire wolf…' said the Black fish

'Ghost let me around him…' Sam said but he wasn't too sure.

Sam went up to the wolf clad girl but Nimeria didn't stir. He bent down and tried to open her tunic to get a look at the wound. That was when Arya's dagger found his neck.

'Move away…' her voice was feeble, it took all her strength to stop from shaking but she showed no weakness.

Sam in his haste stumbled back. Arya's dagger retracted inside her cloak. She settled back to sleep.

'I'd say she is ok…' said Sam

'But that blow…' continued Bryanne 'This is preposterous…she needs medical attention…'

'Feel free to talk it out with her…and the wolf also…' said Brynden

Sansa huffed and went forward.

'This is you throwing a temper tantrum isn't it…and don't pretend you're asleep I know better…get up…let the maister have a look…everyone knows you're a girl now…get up!' she kicked at Arya's legs until one of those legs tripped Sansa.

'Shut up…I need to sleep and I'll be fine…go pester your lord husband or something…' Arya settled better in Nimeria's fur. The wolf grunted at the change in position.

Sansa wasn't going to leave it at that.

'You sleeping on the cold snow will get you pneumonia…get up…get inside a tent at the very least…'

Arya didn't answer

'What happens if you fall ill…do you have all the medicine in the world in this small sack…' Sansa started looking around the sack. That was when Arya shot to her feet and snatched the sack from Sansa.

'Never touch what is inside this sack unless I tell you specifically what…' Arya growled 'Never…do you hear me…' her voice was so low and threatening that Sansa backed away.

'Nymeria…' the dire wolf was up too. Arya took the Valerian sward and gave it back to Bryanne.

'What is all this commotion?' just who they needed, the Great Jon had come to see what the commotion was with the dire wolf he so lovingly cared about since it reminded him of Grey Wind.

He had come in the moment Bryanne had decided to act as an idiot in Arya's opinion and knelt presenting Arya with the Valerian sward.

'This sward was entrusted to me to protect and keep an oath…but it seems I am unworthy of the name it bears and the sward it came from…this is your sward from this moment on…as a part of the great sward Ice…'

Sansa gasped and looked at Oath Keeper with wide eyes. Arya looked at the sward with hate.

'I don't want a stupid sward I have no connection to…I don't know who you take me for…but I am a sell sward from Bravos, I don't take care of other people's oaths…take your sward and oath to someone who cares…' she wanted to leave then but Gendry spoke, another idiot.

'Arya…it's you right…Arry…'

'I know no one by that name.' Arya said before storming off with both her mare and Nymeria

'You best explain all this to me…' said the Black Fish to Sansa.

'It is not I who has to do the explaining…Bryanne come with me…'

'Mind explaining what happened Black Fish?' asked Great Jon

'Damn if I know…that bravosi is a woman not a man, that much is certain…it is also certain she saved Bryanne and us all by killing the Other commanding the corpses…but other than that…there is nothing certain…'

'I see, what about Ice…I heard the Tarth woman say something about Ned's great Valerian sward…

'Her sward was forged from Ice…in king's landing they melted the sward and made two smaller ones…' explained Gendry 'Bryanne told me, Jamie Lannister gave her that sward to fulfill her oath to Catlin Stark, to find and keep safe the two Stark girls…'

'The Kingslayer gave her that sward…'

'He swore an oath to return the girls safe to their mother…' said Gendry 'But as it happened, he didn't know that Arya was never prisoner in Kings Landing but with the Brotherhood without banners and the lady Sansa as I heard it killed Joffrey and escaped somewhere to never be seen again…'

'I see it's hard to keep an oath when you can't find the people you're meant to protect…' said Great Jon. 'Where did the Bravosi go?'

'I don't know…' said Sam 'I hope she comes back…'

Great Jon shrugged and went to his own men.

Left alone the 4 companions exchanged looks 'Ok…there is something you're not telling me…' said Gendry 'Who is lady Aelayne?'

Harwin looked at the Black Fish 'Sansa Stark…' he finally said 'I thought the dire wolf was with her…since all Stark children had a wolf…but…clearly the wolf is attached to the bravosi girl…'

'Aye, she has my niece's look that one…I knew right away who she was…but again…the bravosi…what ties could she have with a dire wolf…'

'She's Arya…I know it…there is no other explanation.' Gendry said frowning.

'I know you want to see the she wolf in every girl you meet Gen but Arya is probably dead…do you hear me…' Harwin said exasperated with his friend. He had wanted to believe it too, but it was no good, to believe something good was to attract worse things.

'Ok you two settle down…Gendry aside from the dire wolf, what makes you think Arya would have gone to Bravos, because it is clear she has come from there…to go to Bravos she would have needed coin…coin an 11 year old would never have how to get…' said Black Fish

'Bravos…that was from where he was…'

'He? Who's he?'

'A man…I doubt his name was any important…it was probably fake…but he…he owed a debt to Arya…and helped her get the northern men out of the dungeons at Harrenhall…'

'I heard about that…they called it the Weasel soup…seven hells that was Arya's doing' said Brynden

Gendry nodded 'I only found out what she was up to after that…that man was from Bravos…that man from Bravos could have told her what to do to get there…but he was a dangerous man…one of the top security prisoners Yoren took out of the dungeons for the wall…he didn't look like much, handsome some…but looked rather tame compared to his savage companions, but they were all scared of him…'

'So a top security prisoner from Bravos…' said Bryden

'Arya wasn't afraid…somehow she had more courage than sense…she bossed the man around…I overheard them once…' said Gendry 'That girl was used to people doing her bidding…lord's daughter and all…but then…she survived…she survived it all…she would have probably reached her mother and brother before the red wedding if not for the brotherhood…nothing scared her…'

'Quite the story you have there, lad…so you think Arya went to Bravos with this man…'

'It's a possibility…'

'Well, if that were to be the case…it would fit well with our Bravosi…' said the Black fish 'But she won't say it…and she probably has her reasons to keep it so…I suggest you back off…if the time comes when she needs to tell us, she will…'

'That's Jon's baby sister you're talking about…' said Sam

'That is no longer a baby sister if she is who Gendry thinks she is, she is a woman grown…and a woman that can hold her own…I have no doubt she would kill us all if she thought she was in danger from any one here…'

'Why do you say that?' asked Harwin

The Black Fish's regard darkened but he said nothing. Bravos, the way she moved, the assassination of the Hound, granted that man was not the Hound but another knight dressed as him, still a skilled warrior…and the way she stops everyone from going through that sack of hers…Cat's daughters were proving to be something else entirely.

 _And that's it. I hope you enjoyed it. This was fun writing. I thank you for the reviews, hope to get more feed back. For the ones that don't find Arya's slightly split personality OK, I doubt Arya's experiences and training would leave her without a few issues to resolve. But have no fear, she will get them solved in the end. That is if the construction site and the engineers don't eat me alive before I finish writing this. See you later, I am going skating, because winter is coming :P_


	7. Chapter 7

_Hello again, here is the next chapter, chapter 7, enjoy :)_

Sansa found her sister surrounded by wolves, seemingly sleeping.

'Milady, maybe we should wait until she is rested…' said Brianne as the wolves eyed the two showing their teeth.

'Stay here…they won't hurt me…' but as much as she tried to be brave and nonchalant, she didn't know if the wolves would turn on her or not. As she stepped deeper into their midst she began to feel more confident. Nymeria was eyeing her approach as Arya slept in her fur.

'You are much more reasonable then my sister, aren't you…I miss Lady…I bet you miss her too…like I missed my sister…like I still miss her…' Sansa sat down on Nymeria's other side and buried her cold cheeks in the soft fur. 'You can make Arya understand right…she needs to become lady of Winterfell…I want to know her safe…and the safest place I know…for us Starks is Winterfell…'

Nymeria grunted and shook her head before setting it down on her front paws.

'Just keep her safe…for me…I lost three brothers…as did you…I want my sister to be safe…can you do that for me Nymeria…I won't let politics reach her…I can do that now…I learnt the game…and I'll play…for her …'

Sansa had made up her mind a while ago, playing the game would earn her the revenge she so wanted, but…against who? Cersei was queen, but all her 3 children were dead…Sansa knew, no other revenge was needed, the queen was as good as dead, better even, she had to live while her children were dead and buried. Some part of Sansa pitied her…but the rest of her felt numb…it was Tomen's death and what it meant for the Lannister queen that made Sansa realize…revenge was ash in the wind…it didn't bring her father back…it didn't bring her mother back to her, it didn't bring her brothers and Winterfell back…they were gone, lost, and vengeance was not the way…at least not for her. It was then that she decided she would not play…but Baylish had other plans…and she had to play her role…so she did…she made Harry fall in love with her…it was easier than she expected. Her so called father told her she had what it took. But when she realized it another part of her died. She didn't like it…well she did, but she was frightened of what she could become. The manipulating came so easy she felt she didn't see herself but rather Cersei in the looking glass. Since then, she refused to play more than it was necessary. It seemed it was time to play in earnest. To keep her sister safe, she would play in earnest. With those thoughts in mind, she fell asleep.

A day had passed since the encounter with the whites and they were getting closer to their first destination, Winterfell.

It was almost night, and they had decided to set up camp when Nymeria perked her ears and started running through the forest away from them. Arya knew something had gotten the wolf excited and for some reason she felt that excitement too as she spurred her already tired mare in pursuit of the dire wolf.

The dire wolf had found one of its kind, another dire wolf, this one, a bit smaller but not by much, seemed to be a wild beast. Arya stopped dead in her tracks. Of course there had to be more of them south of the wall now, they were also running from the Others. Still from the way her wolf was snipping and clawing at the other wolf it seemed more like playing than fighting. Did her wolf want a mate? Honestly she had been so excited for that? Arya rolled her eyes and was about to call after Nymeria when another voice boomed from somewhere behind a pack of trees opposite her.

'Shaggy…where did you go?'

Arya froze, Shaggy? Shaggy dog? But it couldn't be, her brothers were all dead…Rickon and Bran had been killed by Theon…there was no way…no… but she stopped her train of thoughts as a boy looking like a smaller version of Bran came into view.

Her brother was alive…one of them was alive, it was plain as day…it was… Rickon stopped dead in his tracks when he saw Nymeria.

'Shaggy Dog…come here!' the dog obeyed although begrudgingly.

'Rickon…' Arya choked as she showed herself in the clearing.

The boy and the wolf both turned to her. But the boy took out a knife and prepared to defend himself.

'Rickon, it's me…Arya…your sister…' she was almost at the point of asking herself who was Arya…but no, her mind was clear, this was her family…family she had forgotten she had…family she thought dead…

'I have no sister…I have no family…go away…'

Arya was taken aback by this. Could it be possible that the boy she was seeing was not Rickon. But the wolf…and the Wolf seemed to remember. Shaggy Dog wanted to go to Nymeria.

'I cannot…I must go to Winterfell…to our home…would you like to come with me…I can take you there…'

'No! I won't…I'm not going anywhere with you!'

She was about to say something else to persuade him but at the moment two corpses came out of the gloom. Arya rushed at the boy's side and shielded him. Shit, she thought, she had no way of winning, she had no fire, and she had no Valerian steel, she had no dragon glass.

'Rickon…run…take Shaggy Dog and run…' Arya said as she stopped one of the Whites with her sword.

'But they won't die…'

'No…but they can be slowed down…' she sliced the head off of one but the body continued to move. Problematic, but not so much as with a head, apparently they lacked coordination. Nymeria was tearing at the other white, but this one had a knife and was trying to stab her wolf. She cursed as she threw a dagger straight at the wrist of the second white. The Corpse dropped the dagger that was about to go into her wolf.

But that instant she had not paid mind to the corpse she had decapitated. It had found her and now she was having her life choked out of her. She couldn't die like this…not after she found Rickon…not after she found Sansa…not so close to her goal… with strength she didn't know she still had she managed to pry herself loose before Shaggy dog lunged himself at her attacker.

Nymeria had successfully rendered her corpse useless…two hands and two feet pulled away, a body with no means to work itself. As Shaggy Dog did the same Arya led Rickon away from the remaining moving limbs.

'Are you ok?' she asked scanning him for any injuries

'You saved me…'

'What do you think I would let my little brother be killed by those things…not a chance…' she smiled at him and his face lit up.

'You are my sister aren't you…' he embraced her with such strength she didn't think a boy his age could have.

'Yes…yes I am…and we are going home…'

'Can we go get Bran too?'

'Bran? He's alive as well…' she asked shocked at the news

'He went north…over the wall to talk to the three eyed raven…'

'North…over the wall…' this filled her with dread. If what Sam said was true, over the wall was much worse than what was happening down here where they were…and it was becoming a daily struggle to stay on the side of the living. Still, Arya knew, as Nymeria knew, that Summer was alive…and if Summer was alive, then so was Bran, she had to go save him…she had to find him and bring him home.

'Yes Rickon…we'll get Bran too…and Sansa…'

'Get away from the boy!' the voice was harsh.

'Rickon…don't tell them who I am, ok…' Arya said in a whisper. The boy looked confused but nodded.

'Is this the way you Westerosi thank the person who saved your charge…' she said with a heavy bravosi accent.

'Rickon come here…' a woman with a spear pointed at her commanded as the man who spoke had a crossbow aimed at her.

Arya nodded only for him to see and Rickon left her side, but he instinctively told Shaggy Dog to stand guard.

'The wolf did that…' said the man.

'The wolf did that after I had chopped of its head yes…now…do you want another blue eyed corpse to haunt you or are you going to lower your weapons. She sheathed her own sword. The man lowered the crossbow slightly.

'She is telling the truth…she saved my life…' said Rickon. Arya cursed, she was supposed to be a he…stupid of her to think her brother would understand that.

'She?' Osha asked 'Take off your hood and mask bravosi.' Said the man

Arya complied.

'A woman…' Davos looked incredulous.

'Leave her be!' Rickon shouted angrily. At this moment Arya heard movement from where she had come and pulled her hood back up just in time as Gendry, Harwin and Brianne came charging in crossbows at ready.

'No one here is an enemy, yes…' she spoke loud before things escalated.

'The Whites…two escaped this way…we went after you and met with a group of 10…' said Brianne

'They are torn to pieces now…you should use your torches to kill them for good though…' she pointed at the squirming limbs.

Harwin and Gendry put the advice into action.

'You sir, wear the colors of Stannis Baratheon…' Brianne said drawing her sword.

'I am Sir Davos, the Onion Knight, his grace's hand…' Davos stiffened.

Brianne made a move to go to him but Arya's hand stopped the woman.

'We have bigger problems than revenge against slights from long ago…' Arya hissed.

'Stannis murdered his own brother…'

'And is ser Davos responsible for his king's crimes?' asked Arya

Brianne hesitated before backing down.

'I was the one that carried the priestess Melisandre to land…I saw what she gave birth to…the shadow…I won't say any more, but if there is blame to be had, I have my share, the king has his and the priestess the bulk of it…' Davos spit out resentfully. He felt ashamed to have done what he did.

'It matters not now…we're in the north…here and now…the only enemies we have are the corpses and the Others…' said Arya

'The girl speaks true.' Said Osha 'To continue to murder each other is stupid…the enemy is gathering behind the wall…it will soon have the strength to make it crumble to snow powder…'

'If that is so, and you know it…what are you doing here…why not go to Dorne…' asked Gendry

'Why are you here then?' asked Osha

'We are here to assist the Night's watch.' Said Brianne

'To each their own…I am here to escort a Maester to the Castle Black.' Said Arya

'Our business is our won…' said Osha

Harwin began to protest as he was eyeing both Nymeria and Shaggy Dog as if he was having a hallucination when Arya intervened.

'You can keep your secrets…but I think it safer for you, if you plan to go in the direction of Winterfell, to travel with a larger group…'

Davos exchanged looks with Osha.

'Perhaps you are right…but a smaller group attracts much less attention…' said Davos

'Ser Davos…let's go with them…' Rickon said 'I don't think they mean us harm…'

'But…'

'If you think any of us here hasn't realized that that boy is Rickon Stark you are sorely mistaken.' Said Harwin 'I was with lord Eddard Stark when he went to King's Landing…I have been training and serving the house Stark at Winterfell since I can remember and that there is one of the Dire wolves only the Stark children have…that being said…I would die before letting anything befall the rightful lord of Winterfell…'

'I am not from Winterfell, but I owe my life to Arya Stark, and so, any relative of hers, I will strive to protect no matter the costs…' Gendry said giving a fleeting look at the bravosi.

'I am Brianne of Tarth and I swore a sacred vow to lady Catlin Stark to protect and bring her daughters to her…she would have asked the same thing of her sons had she known they were alive…that being said, nothing would make me harm the boy.'

'Too many solemn vows for a night, let's head back to camp… before you three make me puke…' Arya found herself blurting out the last part but thankfully no one was near enough to hear.

They found the army ready to retire for the night. Sansa almost burst in tears at the sight of Rickon but she held her emotions in check after the initial shock. Harry, her husband however seemed not impressed. Arya made a note to keep her brother away from her brother in law. The assassin thought it might have something to do with the right to rule the North through Sansa. The fool didn't realize that even if her brothers were gone, Sansa's claim to the north would have diminished in the eyes of the lords after she had been thrown from one husband to the other. Well, even Arya was 'married' except it was the wrong Arya, and the right Arya had no intention to rule anything except her own person.

Arya found herself drifting to sleep along her trusting mare when she felt someone creep towards her. She opened an eye lazily since the person could have been stomping that was how subtle he was. It was her brother, Rickon.

'You need to learn to move without making so much noise.' She told the boy parting her fur coat and letting the child settled next to her.

'I can sleep with you right…'

'They will probably wander why you find the need to spend time with me…but it won't be long now anyway…once we reach Winterfell they will have to know…'

'Why do you hide?'

'It's safer this way…no one wants anything to do with a bravosi…a lot of these lords would like a lot to do with Arya Stark…'

'You mean marriage…' said Rickon

'Yes…and I won't marry…ever…now go to sleep…tomorrow we have a long march in front of us…'

'I won't let anyone marry you…' said Rickon and Arya smiled.

Rickon curled up against her and they both fell asleep, Arya keeping her senses alert as Nymeria and Shaggy Dog hunted in the proximity. It was earlier than she expected when she woke sensing someone was coming closer to them. Arya's eyes flew open to find Sansa unaccompanied.

'What are you doing here?'

'I came to see how you two were…don't worry, no one saw me…'

'Sansa…why did you come up north? It's not safe…especially with the whites and the others but even without them…the North for you…'

'I am Petyr Baylish's bastard daughter, the only ones who know the truth are my husband and Brianne…I represent no threat to anyone…and besides…now that we found him…oh…I can't believe it…think what mother will say…'

'She won't say anything…she won't know…and chances are we all die here in the north in the next weeks…' Arya said bitterly

'Why did you come back? You had made a life for yourself away…it's clear to see that…you fight differently from the knights but it's more efficient…'

'I came back to honor a promise to a friend and a teacher…after that…I won't stay in Westeros…'

'But Rickon…will you just leave him alone…he's barely 8…'

'Sansa…Bran's alive too…'

Sansa's eyes widened. 'How do you know?'

'Rickon told me…he's up north…'

'You mean at the wall…but then we would have heard…'

Arya shook her head and Sansa fell silent her face going livid

'He's on the other side of the wall…' Arya left it at that.

'No…but…he's…he's a cripple…how did he get there…why would he go there?'

'Rickon said something about the three eyed raven, you know, like in Old Nan's tales. Apparently Bran has more power than just that of going into the minds of animals like I or Rickon do…'

'Wait…you can…'

'I use it mainly on Nymeria and my mare…but I used it on the cat that sprung the north men from the Twins…just don't go telling Great Jon about it, he might try to kiss me…as he did the cat.'

'But Arya…that's…wow…so Bran went up north to see a raven…'

'I don't think it's a raven in truth…but it is tied to the God's wood somehow…at least that's what Rickon said…' added Arya

Sansa nodded 'So Bran is alive…'

'I…I don't know, but Nymeria seems to think so…Summer is alive…and she knows this…but for how long…' The two fell silent, dread hanging in the air.

 _That's it for today, reunion number 2 is done. Thank you for the reviews, and for the correction, it is appreciated. My English is fading away as I learn German and this is one of the ways I try to keep the languages up to decent levels. Sorry this chapter wasn't as action packed as the last one but the next one is going to be a roller-coaster, so wait for it. Until then, enjoy your week. Iris out._


	8. Chapter 8

_Hey guys, sorry for the rather long wait. I will post an extra long chapter for you just to make it up. I hope..._

Chapter 8

Arya was seeing the towers of Winterfell for the first time in 5 years. They had been destroyed, and it was visible…the new work was sloppy and made in a hurry, come spring they would have to rebuild most of the work already done. Arya shook herself, she was thinking too far ahead…

The bastard of Bolton and his father were huddled up within the walls but not for long, not if Arya had her way. And Arya had her way…

'It looks like a long siege is awaiting us…' said her uncle

'Do we have time for long sieges?' Harry Arryn asked 'The Others will be marching south of the wall any day now…if not already'

'Should we leave Bolton huddled up here and aim for Castle Black? Is that what you mean?' asked Thoros

'I don't think leaving our backs exposed to the enemy is a good idea…besides holding the wall will require a line of supply for food and a way to retreat…' said Davos

'Then it is the siege…' said the Black fish

'Yes…but it won't be a long one…' Arya turned and walked away. She needed eyes to see inside the castle and find the best way to approach this. She needed a cat…or…an owl hooted over head…she never tried an owl, but how hard can it be? She managed to take hold of the bird with surprising difficulty, it had been a while since she tried untested animals and getting inside her mare and Nymeria was almost like breathing to her now. She scanned the castle from above. It seemed abandoned, but Arya knew better…She enjoyed the owl's night vision, better than that of a cat for sure. The castle was silent, a few torches lit, a few guards paroling the outer walls. It was clear that the Boltons knew they were coming, they had not met with any scouts but that was even more worrying than meeting them. It meant they were skilled in hidin. Arya had a feeling they had been watched a few times and Nymeria caught the scent of someone unknown but Arya didn't let the wolf wander after the intruder, it was not good to separate with now the almost daily encounter of corpses.

The concerning factor of these corpses was their uniforms. Of course they were looking worse for wear; they looked at least 2 years old but the uniform seemed to have a fire heart and a crowned stag on it. Ser Davos seemed to think the same thing, these were his king's men, some, most of them…the others had other signs on them, Northmen, but Northmen dead in the north was to be expected.

She continued to look around the castle, but it was clear that the occupants were inside the walls, barricaded in. she decided to stretch her search a bit further. The God's wood was silent; Arya heard her name being whispered by the old Tree. Was that even possible, the old Gods, now that she had another God? She didn't think she could investigate any further until she was face to face with the Weir wood Tree so she continued Northwards where she found traces of a battle, but they were old…pickets and lances and no corpses…it meant that all those dead were now undead…shit…shit was a good way to describe it if they were going to fight even 3000 undead…of course they were about 5000 but that was not going to matter…3000 corpses that did not flinch at the bite of steal…and the cold made fires impossible to keep up without constant vigil. They were in deep deep shit.

She turned back towards the castle, were the ones inside already blue eyed corpses or were they still alive…was it worth the pursuit of vengeance with an army of undead hammering on them? Why on earth were the Others on the other side of the wall…had the Night's Watch really fallen…

'What are you seeing?' a voice close to her body made her snap out of the owl. It was Rickon with Shaggy Dog and Sansa that had found her and Nymeria.

'Saw…there was a battle maybe a year maybe two ago…by the looks of things between Stannis and the Northmen…'

'So the corpses we fought…'

'Probably came from there…the question is…what happened to the wall and the night's watch? Are they dead too? I mean…how did the Others come over …'

'We need back up…this is far beyond the 5000 men we have with us…' said Sansa

'And where do you suppose we'll find any southern lord to believe us and send us their armed forces to help…oh wait…there are no southern lords that would help us…they'd rather kill us, rape us or marry us and lock us in a tower to starve after giving them a Stark heir…'

'This is no way to talk with our little brother here…' Sansa said covering Rickon's ears

'Do you think he hasn't seen all this himself? He was in Winterfell when Theon and then Ramsey trashed the place…' growled Arya 'We're no longer children'

'She is right…' said Rickon 'But I won't let anyone do any of those things to you…you're my sisters…I will protect you…'

Arya's eyes softened 'We'll protect each other…and no one will ever hurt us if we stick together…we'll find Bran too…'

'He's alive…I know he is…' said Rickon fearful

Arya nodded 'Now…I'll need something other than an owl to see what's inside…unfortunately…there are no cats inside the castle…they all vanished…'

'What about rodents?' asked Sansa

Arya winced, she never liked the idea of getting inside the head of a mouse…actually being a mouse…but she guessed it couldn't be helped.

'You have something against mice?' Sansa asked bemused

'Not my favorite animal…' said Arya shrugging.

'Well…no time to be picky…' said Sansa

Arya rolled her eyes at her sister's bossiness.

She jumped back in the owl that seemed to accept her easier this time. Hm, nice…a new friend…she hooted happily as she scanned for the small pray…soon enough she sighted a few huge rats. Rats were better than mice thought Arya and jumped into a fast fleeing one as the owl she had left sank her claws in another rat which hadn't been as fast.

The rat scurried inside the walls of the castle, warmth and safety and then came out inside the familiar yet strange place she once called home.

Arya returned to herself and almost puked on Sansa's dress.

'Are you ok…' her sister asked alarmed.

'No…but I will be once Winterfell is ours again…'

She took her water skin and cleaned her throat.

'What did you see…'

'The winner was clearly Bolton…Stannis and his men are now his prisoners…sort of…'

'He eats them…' said Rickon…

'How did you know…' asked Arya

'I felt the stench in the air…it's faint because of the cold…but it's the same as in Skagos…'

Arya's eyed widened…yes…they were no longer children…she nodded as Sansa gasped.

'What about Stannis?' asked the lady of the Vale

'He's…no longer of any use…they…did something to him…he's…broken…' Arya thought of the cripple serving Ramsey Bolton his wine…that man was done…he no longer had any will to speak of…

Arya thought a quick death for the bastard of Bolton was not enough…but under these circumstances…she had no way of doing anything else…they had bigger problems than a sadistic…husband…damn, what had the other Arya had to endure at the hands of this maniac…Arya shook herself.

'There are Northmen in there that don't look pleased…but they can't do anything…and they hide their disgust well…' Arya added, had she not been taught to read faces she would have thought the whole great hall was in love with the bastard styling himself lord of Winterfell.

'Numbers?' asked Rickon

'About 10 000…and still 2000 prisoners…another 1000 servants give or take…' said Arya

'That's…'

'A lot…yes Sansa, what did you expect? They know we're here…but they don't care…why…simple…they plan to come out this night and take us by surprise…'

'But…if you found out that...'

'Now I just have to convince your husband to stop being a prick and prepare for the attack…'

'Harry is going to believe me…'

'And you're going to know that information through divine intervention?'

'What do we do?'

'Some will believe…I'm certain the Black Fish believes pretty much anything I will say to this point…Gendry and Harwin will do his bidding…can we count on Brianne…'

'Of course…and her squire…Pod…'

'Ser Davos and Osha too…' said Rickon.

'That makes 7 people, with us three 10, but I'll have to get you out of the picture…you'll be useless…' said Arya to Sansa 'So 9 people…'

Sansa huffed.

'You'll be of use if we survive…I take it you learnt to play the game…' Arya eyed Sansa. Sansa turned from her sister, she learnt all right…but she hated herself for it…the game was nothing that her mother and father would accept as proper for a lady of House Stark or Tully.

'Anyway…best get those 7 here…we have some planning to do.'

Half a bell passed and the people were gathered away from the main force.

'What did you find out?' asked Black Fish

Arya recounted what she had fond out.

'How…' but Gendry was stopped by Black Fish, the how did the bravosi know was not an issue 'You are certain of these numbers?'

'Give or take a few 10s but on the whole, yes…'

Brynden sighed.

'The prisoners…are they…' asked Davos

'Yes…Stannis is in there as well…but…' Arya hesitated 'Your king is…'

Davos paled 'Speak…nothing can be worse than a blue eyed corpse…'

Arya sighed, this was worse…much worse…the corpses were no longer sentient…

'Your king has been mutilated and tortured into being a crippled cup bearer for the Bolton bastard.' Arya said, might as well come out with it.

Davos fell to his knees.

'I believe your revenge has been taken from you lady Brianne.' Arya said turning to the shocked she knight. 'In any case…they plan to attack us this night…it's a fact…however…I doubt I can give substantial evidence for the lord of the Vale to actually take the threat seriously…'

'You could have spared him the details.' Said Black fish eyeing the Onion Knight with pity. 'So tonight…any other detail of the plan?'

'None, it had been discussed before…'

'So we should expect anything… said Harwin

'Something like that…'

'You said 2000 prisoners…Stannis had a much larger host…what happened…are they all blue eyed corpses?' Ser Davos said getting back up on shaky feet.

'There are signs of a battle in the snow a way north of the castle…my guess is your king didn't stand a chance…his soldiers under fed…not really equipped for winter wars…I don't know the number of men that died, but some of them died there…some probably escaped…although how many and where they left to is anyone's guess…the prisoners have been more in number…of that I am certain…but…'

'Spill it out…what can be worse…' Davos said annoyed by her hesitance.

'They are being used as food…' it was Sansa.

'Cannibalism…' whispered Brianne

'On a different note…it would be best to leave the Boltons in Winterfell and see to the Others threat at the wall…however…' Brynden continued 'I doubt it would be in our best interest to leave our backs exposed to such people…'

'Do we have any allies we can rely on inside the castle?' asked Brianne

'The prisoners are in worse shape than the ones at the Twins were in…I doubt they can help much in a fight…but maybe vengeance for their fallen comrades might give them the energy to make a difference should they be given a chance…but it's a gamble, and a gamble we are more likely to lose…I wouldn't count on them.' Said Arya

'The servants are scared stiff of the Bolton men…they are in greater numbers than the rest…about…3000…4000 maybe…give or take 1000-1500 Freys…who for survival purposes are siding with the Boltons…the rest are Northmen…once loyal to the Starks…some rather enjoy the carnage…but those are few…the rest…act like it…but they are disgusted…they might rally to our cause…if they think we can win…'

'So that leaves what…4000 tops dubious allies…' said Pod

'And, an army of idiots who will be asleep instead of preparing for the impending attack…' finished Arya

'I will talk to my husband…I'll ask him to keep at least 2000 men awake this night…'

'2000 against 10000…' muttered Bryndon

'There are the wolves…do you think they will help us?' asked Pod

'The Wolves will be protecting the lady of the Vale and the King in the North…' Arya said sharply.

'Now wait just a minute…I'll be safe in the midst of the army…' Sansa protested.

'A sleeping army…' corrected Arya

'What about you? Where will you be?' asked Sansa

'I will be guarding my charge…maister Sam…' gritted Arya to her sister who was again forgetting she was a bravosi sell sword not Arya Stark…

'By the way, where is he?' asked Harwin

'He went to send a raven to Castle Black…the last raven he had…' said Gendry

'Sending ravens will give away our position…' noted Brianne

'A position the enemy already knows…' added Bryndon 'No harm in that Raven…he only asked for news about the white walkers on the other side of the wall to be known to the lords and ladies of the southern regions…'

'Again futile…' added Harwin

'Do you think there is a way to send word to the Targaryen Queen with the dragons?' asked Arya

They all turned to look at her 'Well…as I see it, we known of three things that can kill the Others…fire…dragon glass…valerian steel…while valerian steel is a rarity…dragon glass in the far regions of the south…fire we have…only…it's not that effective in the cold.'

'Dragons…dragons with fire raining down on the army of the undead…that can work…' said Brynden

'If we can send word to the queen of Mereen…' added Brianne

'I already did that…' Sam had joined them a bit out of breath. 'When I was at the citadel…I sent three letters to the dragon Queen…and the last one was when I left…telling her that if she wanted to have what land to claim she should throw support to the brothers of the Night's Watch and keep the Others away. I don't know if she believed me or not…I doubt she even opened the letters from a Maister in training at the Citadel…'

Arya could have kissed the fat maister, he was useless when it came to fighting but he had his brain. 'Well…she has been informed…maybe…she will believe…'

'When did you turn into an optimist?' asked Gendry earning him a trip in the snow.

'Back to the attack tonight…'

They managed to get at least half the forces of the Vale to be awake…they positioned the ones that were awake at the edges of the camp and made it seem they were asleep while they were actually hiding. Arya posted now her Owl eyes on the castle to find the movement she knew would come. Rickon insisted she keep Nymeria with her as Shaggy Dog and Brianne were to be the shields for him and Sansa. He also gave her Osha to guard her. The wildling seemed to understand that the bravosi was not really a bravosi, the big dire wolf kind of gave it away, after all Arya wouldn't command Nymeria the way she did without being a Stark. Sometimes Arya wandered at the stupidity of most of the men of the Vale, really now…they still thought of HIM a bravosi sell sword.

The movement Arya was looking for came at about 3 in the morning. She signaled Black Fish and the show was on. To their advantage the Bolton Bastard hadn't sent all 10000 men…he sent but 4000…a mistake…another mistake was sending half of them northmen…northmen that once they saw Shaggy Dog and Nymeria seemed to simply stop fighting them but helped round off the other half that were Bolton and Freys.

'We surrender.' One of the Northmen said dropping the sword at the feet of Rickon and his dire wolf.

'You turned on your allies…why should we believe anything you say?' asked Harry

'We saw the dire wolf…the sigil of our true lord and King…we knew there had to be a Stark we were fighting…we only chose to help the Bolton Bastard because he had wedded Ned Stark's younger daughter…' explained the lord raising from his kneeling position.

Rickon spoke 'I am Rickon Stark…the youngest son of Eddard Stark and Catelin Stark…'

The North Men that had surrendered all knelt at once as Shaggy Dog howled and Nymeria and her pack joined in.

'You would have butchered your own lord and king had we not been prepared.' Said Harry annoyed by this twist, Rickon would steal the North from him and his wife.

'But we were…and now you stand here asking forgiveness…' added Sansa

They were asking it of Rickon, and it was clear the boy was at a loss of what to do. Arya made Nymeria stand on the other side of Rickon and the boy seemed to relax, visibly.

'You will earn your forgiveness…or you will find yourselves judged and executed.' Rickon said 'I want to know which of you has stood by and watched as Arya Stark was being married against her will to the bastard of Bolton…'

'I want to know which of you stood by and watched Winterfell go up in smoke. I want to know which of you stood by the side of Roose Bolton after he murdered my brother and my mother at the Twins…'

'Mercy…we had prisoners at the Twins…we knew not of Bolton's treachery until it was too late…and Winterfell…we were in combat with the Iron Born…when word got to us that Theon Greyjoy had taken Winterfell…and your lady sister…she has never complained about the marriage…she…'

Arya made Nymeria snap at the man and he fell silent.

Rickon frowned 'Excuses…won't bring Rob…or father back…excuses won't bring my mother back to me…excuses won't make you guilt free…You shall prove your worth in the months to come…you have earned your place as the vanguard in the war against the Others…should any of you try to run away he will not be spared the mercy I give you now. Should I hear of traitorous intent amongst you…even a whisper…and I will know…' his eyes flickered to Nymeria and Arya knew he wanted to search her own eyes but it would have given away too much. Her brother was learning. 'The North remembers…make me believe your memory isn't the only good trait you have. Rise…this is lord Harry Arryn of the Vale…he will be answering the call for help sent by the Night's watch. As will we…once Roose Bolton and his bastard are set in chains we shall be marching to Castle Black.'

'My lord…Ramsey still has your sister, he found both Arya Stark and the men Stanis sent with her up to the wall before she could reach your bastard brother…'

'How many men does Roose Bolton still hold inside Winterfell…' asked Harry

'6400 are still left…2110 prisoners from Stanis's army are still alive…but barely…and there are about 900 staff, some old Winterfell personnel who survived the burning but most of them are from the Dreadford.' Explained one of the lords.

'Your predictions were almost spot on…' whispered the Black Fish.

'I missed a few hundred men…' said Arya, she had been sloppy…

'Yes well, no harm done…we're more evenly matched now…'

'They have the castle…that makes for 10000 more men…'

'Not if we infiltrate it…' said the Black Fish

'And how do we do that? Sending only north men back in will rouse suspicion…the fact that they are not back until now rises suspicion…not to mention they are probably sending scouts out to see as we speak.' Added Arya

'Shit you might be right…' Black Fish stepped up.

'How many inside the walls are still loyal to the Starks…' he asked

The lords looked at each other, they didn't know…they weren't sure of the person next to them. What a sorry excuse they were…but his thoughts boomed up spoke by Great Jon Umber.

'I don't think these mice are of any use to us king Rickon. They tremble in fear and their actions speak of treason to happen.'

Rickon frowned, the great Jon had been a delight when they met, the boy liked the man, he was loyal, he had remained loyal.

'Truth…of the 6400 remaining…whatever northmen remaining will be slaughtered in the next few days if we don't take the castle now…' said Sansa.

Arya knew her sister spoke true…in number the Boltons and Freys remaining were more than the northmen…and had the upperhand…Arya knew they couldn't afford to lose so many good men. They were scared now, but seeing their eyes, Arya knew, they would want to prove they were loyal…they wanted to survive and wipe the stain on their houses by being brave and loyal, and now that they had a Stark, a true male Stark in front of them…hm…yet she saw something else there…some thought of ways to twist the boy, to get into his graces…not if she helped it…Rickon would be the lord he had to be…a lord of justice and honor like her father, but a lord that was not fooled by that honor…he would have to be more ruthless than their father…and seeing Rickon, she knew he would be far more ruthless.

'Strip the prisoners…' she said.

'What?' Gendry asked confused

'Strip the prisoners and wear their colors…' she added 'Not full compliment…but enough to seem they won…the uniforms will obscure our faces long enough for some of us to get inside the castle…long enough to make a difference…'

'That isn't such a bad plan Bravosi.' Said Harry 'Let's get to it then…'

Soon enough 1500 soldiers of the Vale and 1500 now once again loyal Northmen were ready to march back to Winterfell together with a meager 500 hostages, who were not really hostages but seemed that way until the time came. The 1500 Bolton supporters were chained up and dragged at a slower pace by the rest of the force to come to take the castle. Arya was one of the people going in as a hostage. The one who was taking her was the Black Fish in disguise.

'If this doesn't work I want you to escape.' He whispered to her.

'And leave you to the mad men inside the walls…that wouldn't be very nice…'

'I'm serious…you can escape…I know you can…if it turns bad…get out, forget about us…go to your brother and your sister…keep them safe…keep them away from here…go south…'

'I don't know what you're talking about old man…'

'I am old, but not blind…and neither are Gendry and Harwin…Harwin took some convincing you were you, but the blacksmith he…he would have hugged you a long time ago if he didn't think that would land him a lethal blow from you…'

'You don't know what you're talking about.' Arya continued to say as they passed through the open gates of Winterfell.

'I know…so you just run if things get sour…you understand…you run and never look back. By all rights you shouldn't have been here with us at all…'

'Harry was too eager to try to get one of the contenders to the seat in the north out of the way…' Arya said dropping the pretense, it really didn't matter anymore…they were in Winterfell…she had to be Arya Stark here anyway. 'He's not fond of Rickon either…'

'I see…but he has the Vale…'

'Anyway…Sansa doesn't know…or if she does she's hiding it well…'

'Your sister has been through a lot, she knows her husband, and she knows how to play him, have faith in her, she'll make Harry see it is for the best that she doesn't have to worry about the Winter seat…' Black fish stopped talking as the moment of truth came.

'Only 500 prisoners…that won't last us a fortnight…' it was the bastard that had come up to see the catch.

'The others are dead my lord.' Said a Northern lord 'They took 1000 of our men before we could round them off…'

'I thought I said you had to cripple them and retreat…not butcher them…what am I to do with Blue eyed corpses…we needed them alive as prisoners…' barked Ramsey.

Then things happened in quick succession…Arya saw through the eyes of her owl up above as the fight started and the confusion took over. She left her owl and slipped past to the shadows as her uncle started fighting the Freys. She had to open the gates for the others or they would be outnumbered. She managed to get half way to the gate without being detected but that was that for stealth…she had a fight up ahead. She killed with ease each man who tried to get to her, her weapons were more suited to kill then theirs, she didn't need a lot to throw a knife and hit her target where she wanted, the fact that they couldn't wear steel armor in the cold made them more easy targets for an assassin as her. She almost lost her head two times when two of her attackers got too close but really they were too slow for her. Quick as a deer…she reached the gate and she was now face to face with three guards. Well…three was not such a bad number…who was she kidding, these didn't seem to be confused Freys…fear cuts deeper than swords. She took out Needle, the first time she took out the sword Jon had given her…but she figured it was now or never. She easily slipped the first and hit his heart with needle as she aimed her hidden wrist crossbow and got the second one with a poisoned dart in the throat, the third she blocked with her dagger but he was stronger than her, she disengaged and fell back a few steps. Another man came to the others aid, but no, this one was not a Frey, but a Frey in disguise as he hit her opponent with a war hammer he took off his hood, Gendry grinned at her as he pulled the lever and opened the gates to Winterfell. The Knights of the Vale came charging in and soon enough the Boltons and Freys were surrounded only 1000 still able to do battle, 1000 with Ramsey Bolton still snarling. His father had been captured but the son couldn't give a shit, as he said it.

'It's over bastard.' Said Great Jon Umber. He, Harry and the Black Fish had stepped up in front of the remaining Bolton forces.

'It's not over until I say it is…' answered Ramsey with a snarl…

'Will you lead all your men to slaughter?' asked Harry

'They will die for me…'Ramsey barked. His hunting dogs were ready to pounce on the three men, but his men were backing up, forming a circle.

'They looked scared of you…I doubt they will die for you…they will kill for you if they think you're the meanest man around…' said Black Fish casually.

'You don't know them…like I do…'

'We'll see…' said Harry 'If you lay down your weapons and surrender we will put you in cells and treat you like prisoners until you are judged and found either guilty or innocent…on my honor as an Arryn, no harm shall befall you until the final verdict…'

The men looked at each other and as one they threw their swords in surrender. Now only Ramsey was left to fight, Ramsey and his dogs. He screamed and lashed out, ordering his dogs to kill his treasonous men. the hounds launched themselves at the defenseless Bolton banner-men tearing the throats of half a dozen until Nymeria and Shaggy Dog came into the fray howling and ripping two of the 12 hounds to pieces. The surviving hounds turned on the two direwolves but did not reach them as Nymeria's pack charged through the frightened soldiers and tore the dogs apart.

'You should go forward Rickon...' said Sansa.

'We'll all go forward...' said Arya. and she and her sister flanked Rickon as they entered the circle.

'Surrender lord Bolton...and you shall have a clean trial and an execution.' said Harry

'Are you to be my judge vulture? Since when does a vulture judge in the north? Just because you married a Stark bitch...well I married one too' laughed Ramsey Bolton.

There were gasps around the men and Sansa decided it was time to make a stand as she took off her hood and revealed her red Tully hair.

Murmurs of Sansa Stark were heard all over.

'I hear there is a Stark among you, does the new king in the north let others do the deed for him…' Ramsey continued.

Rickon stiffened, he was a boy of 8, he knew how to fight, but to be able to defend his title against a full grown man like Ramsey.

'The house Stark is using executioners now.' Barked Ramsey dancing like a mad man. 'No trial, no fair sentence…wasn't the creed of the north…the one that passes the sentence must swing the sword…'

The yard was silent Rickon felt eyes trained on him, Sansa wanted to speak but felt she couldn't help the boy now…no… it was then that Arya decided to act.

'Please step aside lord Umber.' She said setting a hand on the big man.

'Bravosi…' Great Jon started but Ramsey's voice pierced through his thoughts.

'Did you know…' Ramsey laughed unaware of Arya's presence 'Did you know the bones of Eddard Stark were used as a stool for my feet…neither of you knew…father said it would turn the north men against us…but I did it anyway…used them for years…not one of the lords at my table realized it…some even complimented the new foot stool…' he continued raving as he swung his sword around.

Arya felt a cold calm take her at his words. She had spotted the stool he talked about, but never had it crossed her mind it was her father. She wanted to scream but found out she couldn't, all she had was her calm and her ice and her skill…

'Take the prisoners…the ones that surrendered and keep them away, but let them watch…I want all here to witness this.' She said her steel grey eyes piercing. Brynden Tully took the Great Jon away as Harry too retreated. It was understood...this had to be answered, the insult was hers to answer.

Sansa held onto Rickon who fought to go to Arya.

'Listen to me…this time…it's her…next time it will be you…ok…just…don't turn away…father took Bran last to see what a northerner's justice is…but Arya had sneaked out before that…and saw…she knows…she will bring justice…' she whispered to Rickon and that seemed to calm the boy.

'Oh…who is this? Great Jon won't be your executioner Stark?'

'There are no executioners in the North, Snow…'

'I am a BOLTON!' Ramsey screamed and charged at Arya. She dodged with ease and sliced at his left arm cutting through muscle and nerve but hitting no major artery. He lost the use of his arm.

'You are Ramsey Snow…legitimized Bolton by the false king Jofrey Baratheon…although by rights he should be named Lannister as he was not king Robert's child but only Cersei's. So…your legitimacy is questionable at the very least.'

Ramsey charged again. This time Arya sliced at the left calf and Ramsey stumbled onto his knees.

'And so, Ramsey Snow I charge you with the sacking and burning of Winterfell, with the murder of the people of Winterfell and I sentence you to death…'

He charged again and Arya sliced at his sword hand, it too fell limp and his sword fell on the snow.

'Any last words, bastard?'

'Who are you?' the man asked 'A butcher!'

Arya took off her hood and winter mask 'I am Arya Stark…my father's bones rested at your feet.' She sliced at his good leg and he fell on his knees again. 'My brother was murdered by your father's treason…my mother too…I am their justice…and when I'm done…house Bolton will be no more but a story to remind the seven kingdoms that justice and honor will always rule in the north.' Arya took out Oathkeeper she had taken from Brianne before stepping forward and sliced Ramsey's head clean off.

She felt her hand and the sword fall heavy next to her as it began snowing.

 _Now that was long...hope you enjoyed it. They are back home and now I have stuff that are less fun to do so until next chapter, have a nice end of September...time sure is running out...and winter is coming :P_


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

'Close the gates and burn the dead…' commanded Harry. Arya dragged the sword with her, the soldiers parted to let her pass. Nymeria trotted behind her with Rickon, Shaggy Dog and Sansa. They entered the great hall. Arya spotted the stool made of bones and went directly to it. She took her cloak off and set it over it before Rickon or Sansa could see.

'Arya…' Sansa said horrified looking at the cloak.

'Our father will be put to rest today…next to his siblings…' Arya said her voice horse.

'You…you did good…are you ok…killing is…' Sansa began and Arya found herself laughing startling her siblings.

'Killing? You think killing him was hard…I suppose it was…but not because of what you think…I wanted to keep him alive…I wanted to cause him pain unimaginable…for as long as I could…it took all of my will power to actually give him a clean death…he deserved much more…'

'That should have been my task …' Rickon said

'No…your task lies before you Rickon…you need to learn to be both honorable and ruthless…father was honorable…but he was soft…and died for it…you…you won't die…you will make your men both love and fear you…or if not…they will love you…and fear me…' she gathered the bones and the cloak and set towards the crypts.

'Wait…I want to be the one to carry them…' he said.

Arya hesitated but then nodded and gave the boy the cloak. He took it gently and set off flanked by Shaggy Dog and Nymeria and followed by Sansa and Arya who were walking side by side.

The dead were burning and the gates had been closed shut again as the small procession entered the crypts. Arya saw that her uncle set up fires all around the walls and set men to cutting down trees for fire wood. Good, they would need all the wood they could get…

The Crypts were just as Arya remembered, damp and dark, but she knew the true dark and damp and for her the Crypts were actually warm and smelled of home…a home long forgotten, a home she had willed herself to forget but found out she couldn't.

Arya pushed the lid of the stone sarcophagus her mother had made Ser Rodrick commission when she sent him north to her children. The three began to set the bones in place, placing them the way they should have been if a person was lying there sleeping. Some parts were missing…but for the most part they were there. She and Sansa closed the lid. Not one of the three was crying. Arya realized that all three of them had exhausted their tears a long time ago.

'Father has been put to rest…and mother will follow…' said Sansa 'But what of Rob…'

'We can try to track his bones and set them to rest next to father…but that will have to wait…the Others are the most important issue.' Arya said as they got out in the dim light of the evening.

'We have Winterfell…' said Rickon

'Yes little brother…but it's not enough…to keep us safe…' said Arya

'You won't be safe anymore…now you're Arya Stark…' he said

'I am still me…and I can still defend myself…after the display I put on today…they will think twice before they try to hurt me.' She added.

'They will want to speak with you two…' said Sansa

Arya knew Sansa was right. They entered the great hall where the most important of the lords and Knights were gathered and as they entered followed by Nymeria and Shaggy Dog silence fell over the hall.

'Are you truly Arya Stark?' asked a lord of the Vale. But it wasn't Arya who answered it was Great Jon

'Of course she is…you're too young to see it but she is the spitting image of her aunt Lyanna…'

Arya frowned at this, Lyanna was considered a beauty…she was Arya Horseface.

Great Jon knelt as did all the lords of the North as Rickon and Arya took their seats at the high table.

Sansa stood apart next to her lord husband.

'Rise…and be seated…' said Rickon 'You all might have a lot of questions as to how I escaped Winterfell, how my sister is who she is…but those questions will be answered in time and when we are ready to reveal the information you shall know…however this information is not important…not in the light of what has been going on outside these walls…Winter has come…and this time it brings with it the White Walkers.' Rickon stopped and Arya continued

'Those are our enemies…we have here under one roof Stark men, Arryn men and Baratheon men…this alliance once overturned a mad king…but this time, we won't be fighting a mad king…' Arya looked at the ones gathered, the Baratheon host, the 2000 still living and Stannis who was not present as ser Davos was tending to him in his room, looked almost dead and frightened they would be eaten by the Starks next. When she voiced the words she saw a glimmer of hope pass their ravaged faces.

'Has anyone had word from the wall? Are there still men defending it?' asked Harry

'Last we heard the lord commander…your half brother…had been avenged by some black brothers and some wildlings too…they teamed up and took over command…' said a northern lord. Arya nodded, well her vengeance against Jon's murderers was going to go unanswered it seemed.

'Begging your pardon…but why did the lord commander allow the wildlings…' started a lord

'That is a stupid question.' Rickon snapped 'The wall was undermanned…making an alliance with the living wildlings or letting them turn into blue eyed corpses and die by their hand…which is better…Jon did the right thing…but his brothers were fools not to see it…ser Davos told me…Stannis had offered Jon Winterfell and the Stark name…but Jon refused…he made peace with the wildlings because they were people…like you and like me…in the face of a threat like the Others…every living soul is your ally…'

'What my brother says is logical…for this reason our prisoners will not be executed…yet…' Arya said making sure the yet was understood. 'However…feeding them will prove problematic…feeding ourselves will also begin to prove problematic in the months or years to come…'

'So what do we do?' asked Great Jon

'First things first…let your families know of the changes here at Winterfell…Sam, send a raven to Castle Black urging them to give us a report of what is happening, what they need and that they can rely on our support.' Arya added

'I suggest we schedule guard duty in such a way that no inch of the outer walls in not unmanned…also with morning…prepare teams to go out into the forest and begin cutting trees…we need clear vision all around and we also need fire wood. Until we find dragon glass or Valerian Steel fire is our only weapon.'

'The guard on the outer walls is set for tonight…we can discuss further details in the morning.' Said Harry 'I will also send word to Aegon we captured Winterfell…and urge him to send us the dragon glass he finds in Dragon stone.'

'Thank you Lord Arryn.' Rickon said

'My King…my Queen…' it was Great Jon Umber. Arya felt weird being addressed as Queen. 'I suggest we prepare to rest and tomorrow start preparing for the war to come…'

'Thank you for the suggestion Lord Umber, yes, we can all profit from some sleep…and I am no Queen…call me Arya or if you insist on titles, lady Arya will suffice…'

Great Jon nodded. They ate and drank but Sansa ushered Rickon to bed sooner than the boy would have liked. Arya remained to keep the lords happy as did Harry, Sansa's husband. She was getting bored as lords slowly exited to get some shut eye. Arya didn't need to sleep normally, her training had made it so that she needed little rest time to function, but she felt this day had drained her somewhat more.

'Lady Stark?' Arya looked up to see a man she had never met before, the man was heavily scarred, some quite recent scars, he was tall and his hair was snow white.

'Do I know you?'

'No, I don't believe we've met…I was one of the prisoners here before you came…I was asked by your brother to save you…your brother Jon Snow…'

'You're a man of the Night's Watch?' asked Arya

'I was…then I became a wildling…the king beyond the wall they called me…' he said grinning showing he barely had any teeth left.

'What happened…please sit down…'

'We almost rescued you…myself and the two spear wives with me…of course we had no way of knowing that you…were not really here…the other Arya…'

'Jayne…yes, I saw her…' Arya thought of the girl she had known, it was hard to reconcile with the image of the worn down woman she had met in the day that passed.

'Well…Ramsey wasn't too kind to us when he learnt of the girl's escape…' explained Mance

'I'm sorry…I…'

'Don't apologize, it wasn't your fault…I only wish you and Jon could have reunited once again…he was a good man…' Mance said.

'How does the king beyond the wall get to know a man of the Night's Watch…' asked Brynden Tully as he joined them.

'Tell me about Jon…' Arya said almost in a whisper. The man's face darkened but nodded and began his story.

'So he found himself a woman…and he was happy…'

'From what I saw and heard yes…Yigritte would have liked you my lady…'

'Call me Arya…I was never a lady…Uncle forgive me, I think it's time I retired…' she got up and the hall fell silent. Oh this was unnerving.

'Should you want…continue with the celebration…however, no one is excused from drills tomorrow morning…I want all of you ready to march on castle Black in two weeks…'

With this she took off Nymeria following her dutifully as Arya found her old bed chamber and realized her bed was no longer inside it. She settled down on a bundle of rags in a corner, she knew the wolf needed sleep for this night at least. She sighed and the two fell asleep Arya curled up in Nymeria's furs. For once she didn't dream the wolf dream, she just slept…and slept long, she forgot how tired she was.

 _Short Chapter this one. Will try to upload the next one faster. Let me know what you think. And have a nice week._


	10. Chapter 10

_Hello again, and thanks for the reviews and suggestions. I hope you enjoy this chapter, it is like the calm before the storm, a bit of friendly problems._

Chapter 10

The next day found her refreshed and warm. Nymeria decided it was time to lick her face, since the wolf had had no time to show her affection before.

'Stop it girl!' Arya said as she disentangled herself from the fur. The wolf wanted out. Arya sighed and opened the door, Nymeria charged almost trampling a sleeping Gendry. Arya blinked at the man who was scrambling to his feet, war hammer in hand looking confused around ready to attack some unknown enemy. Arya smirked.

'Who are you trying to hammer to the ground?' she asked.

'I…m'lady forgive me, I was standing guard.' he bowed low and clumsily as he set the hammer next to his left foot. Arya sighed

'Stand up straight stupid and don't call me m'lady. I am not a lady and I am not planning to be one anytime soon.' She went past him planning to go downstairs to feed her mare and break her fast herself.

Gendry didn't know if he should follow.

'Come on, if you stand guard to an empty room it would look even more stupid than usual.'

Gendry scrambled to catch up to her.

He said nothing all the while she fed and watered her mare. The animal felt right at home in the stables of Winterfell. She had woken up early. Not many were moving around except the early guard and a few servants.

'I brought her here where she is likely to die.' she said as she set a blanket on the mare, even if it was in the stables, it was not warm.

'She was likely to die anywhere really,the land south is just as starved as the north.' said Gendry

'Why are you here Gendry?' she asked. She had to understand the motives that drove the bastard.

'I…I wanted to help…to help Arya…I thought she was with the Boltons…but you don't need my help. You never did, but you…I, I failed you, I left you, I wanted to become a knight and selfishly pursued that, had I not maybe you…'

'I what? I was taken prisoner by the Hound. You against the Hound, he would have butchered you in seconds. You chose well to stay with the Brotherhood, after all, we were never anything but travel companions, our roads simply split The question is, why are you here? Arya shouldn't mean anything to a southern bastard.'

'We were never just travel companions, we were friends, weren't we?' Gendry said blushing.

'Friends?' Arya considered this; in the morning her training as a faceless men was most present in her manner of thinking and being. 'Do friends abandon each other?' she asked but only as an afterthought to herself and left Gendry broken in the stable as she went to the kitchen to eat. There she found Osha talking to Mance and two other women who looked to have been used and abused for a long time, but fire still burnt in their eyes.

'Good morning my lady.' said Mance

'Morning.' said Arya as she looked around for something to eat.

'Lady Arya!' it was the cook, or the ex kitchen help from when she was small. 'I prepared your favorite and lady Sansa's too for when she wakes up. Oh my lady I am so happy to see you back here.'

'Thank you, but please call me just Arya.' Arya smiled as she took the tea kettle on the stove and poured herself a cup of the scolding beverage.

'My lady no, I will serve you.'

'I have two hands, I can serve myself. You have enough to do with the castle host to more than 15000 people.'

'Did you sleep well? You know you could have said you were Rickon's sister from the beginning.' Said Osha

'Yes well, it was easier that way. How is he?'

'Your sister slept with him, he wanted you and Nymeria though.'

'Yes, I think he grew a habit to sleeping with me, which is not a good thing.'

'Why not? You can protect him.'

'I can, and the wolves can too. But…'

Osha's face darkened 'You're not planning to leave him?'

'No.' Arya lied, but convincingly as Osha relaxed visibly.

'Remind me again why we had to come rescue the girl that rescued us?' one of the spear wives asked Mance

Mance shrugged said nothing.

The next few days passed without many events. Arya had executed Roose Bolton and a few of the heads behind the Red Wedding after a series of interrogatories with the prisoners. That had been numbing, killing again and again, she felt like bits of her were chipping away and no one was returning, the cold calculated killer. It helped to have sparring sessions with the men. They were in awe when she sparred, soon though most avoided sparring with her, they were too heavily defeated, it bruised their egos. Sansa had managed to become extremely useful by managing the place. She had rationed the food in such a way it would last them at least a year by her account. They had set about a good system of guard duty so that there were no chances or very slim chances of slip-ups or dead men coming uninvited to the party. They were well on the way to stock on wood but the problem was, what they were cutting down was still green, and they couldn't count on it burning too well in the immediate future.

The green houses were set to intensive culture for the basic vegetables they needed as the heating system functioned at full blast. The castle seemed to be returning to an order the men were satisfied with. However, at night they saw the wights at first further and only as sparkling eyes in the dark, but with each night they seemed to venture closer, only not attacking, just being there, a reminder: the oasis was growing smaller.

It was after a week that Bryndon Black Fish came to her when she was cleaning her sword Needle before the Gods of her father in the God's wood.

'There you are!' Rickon was with her too, as were Nymeria, Shaggy Dog and a few of Nymeria's pack.

The black Fish shuddered to see so many beasts surrounding the two children.

'Uncle…' said Arya not looking up.

'What did you say to Gendry?' the man asked angrily.

Arya frowned, she did not remember talking to the blacksmith in the past two days, in fact after the talk in the stable, she barely saw him.

'I haven't talked to him today, so nothing.'

'Not today, a few days back…'

'I asked him why he came up north. What value had Arya Stark to a southern bastard. I needed to understand his motives for getting himself in this mess.' Explained the girl

'You questioned him on that? Are you that thick? He cares about you, he always had. He joined the Brotherhood thinking that becoming a Knight he could protect you better. It was always because of you.'

'Yes but why? I mean yes we were in the same shit together for some time, but…'

'You saved his life, remember? When you made it seem Gendry was killed…when you escaped Harren Hall. You saved him time and time again. I might say he even loves you and you go and say something so…argh…honestly young people these days have no common sense.'

Arya blinked at the outburst. Rickon looked from Arya to his uncle confused 'Arya, does this man want to wed you?'

Arya snapped at this. She got up she had one thing on her mind: knock some sense into the blacksmith.

She found him at the forge where he was repairing the armory. There was Harwin and Thoros of Meer there too.

'Get out!' she hissed. Gendry made to leave too. 'Not you…'

Harwin gave Gendry a startled look and Thoros just grinned as they left.

Gendry said nothing.

'Well…are you going to explain yourself?' she asked, her anger increasing with each passing second.

'I beg m'lady pardon, but explain what?'

'Why my uncle thinks I did something bad to you, said something bad, or whatever…'

Gendry steeled himself. 'He was wrong to come to you. You did nothing wrong, I…'

'Why did you want to become a knight?'

Gendry turned from her. She would have none of that, she forced him to turn towards her, they were now close. Gendry frowned at her from up high; she had grown but he had grown even more in their time apart, he was towering over her with at least one head and a half.

'I thought a knight would be able to protect you better in the future. I thought…but it doesn't matter what I thought, I abandoned you. You said so yourself and friends don't abandon friends, so all I thought…was stupid.'

'I'm sorry.' Arya said this startled the blacksmith more than their proximity.

'You? Why are you sorry, I was…'

'I said that without thinking. It's just…it's hard sometimes to separate Arya Stark from No one. I didn't mean what I said because your choice led you to survive. Had you come with me, you might have been dead, this way at least you're alive and we got to meet again.' She smiled up at him.

Gendry couldn't help himself and hugged her. Arya felt warm, she had been wrong, he was her friend…a friend she wanted to protect, to keep alive and for that…

Gendry grunted when he felt the blow to his stomach, it was really unexpected.

'Where have you been in the past few days? You haven't done any training what so ever. How are you going to survive the war if you don't know how to fight? Idiot, I could never be friends with someone that can't hold his own! Be at the sparring grown in 10…' she burst out of the smithy almost knocking the Black Fish in the snow and giving said uncle a glare she stormed off.

'Are you still alive lad?' he asked concerned. He had heard her screaming at the poor boy. To his surprise Gendry was laughing. Black fish shook his head, to be young again…

 _That's it for now, I don't know if Arya and Gendry will end up together, still figuring the story out, but I know the end game...roughly. So what do you think? Should I pair them up, or do you want some other couple to take the stage? Hope you enjoyed the chapter and until next time, happy weekend._


	11. Chapter 11

_OK, I know I did not update in quite some time. I am sorry, and I am grateful to you for being patient with me. I have been moving from one country to another and it has been chaos. Anyway, I have a few days of peace and quiet and so I hope to be updating at least once more before the years is over. Thank you for the suggestions on Arya pairings. I also feel her story does not necessarily need romance, however, I do think that Gendry has some feelings for the Stark girl. With that being said:_

 ** _Chapter 11_**

Gendry was improving but he was still getting his ass whipped by Arya. The rest of the army was in the same boat as the blacksmith. Improving but still not good enough. The knights of the Vale were coping with the cold better than Stanis's men, well but not as well as they wanted. The mountains up in the Vale had rough winters but nothing this extreme. The Northmen were in better shape than the rest but they seemed to be afraid they would face retribution if any of them were to betray the others.

This was not good, Sansa realized the tension was hurting the effort put in by Arya and Rickon to keep everyone on the right track, and then there was the matter than some Northmen did participate in the killing and even eating of Stanis's men. That could not be overlooked. Which meant that the Northmen would never be able to rely on the Baratheon host and vice versa. Bad blood was between the two houses, bad blood that Sansa feared would never truly be washed away. The worst part was the Dreadford prisoners, they were being kept under lock and key but somehow some of them had been found murdered. Luckily they were found murdered soon after the deed and could be burnt because having blue eyed corpses inside the castle was not an option the lady of the Vale invited. Arya had been so angry that she found the culprits within a few hours, made them confess and threw them in the dungeons with the rest of the prisoners. She would have no more killings done in the castle, they were few in number as they were. This put a rest to the killings. Stannis's men were returning to sturdier state but were still weak compared to the others; Arya did not wish to rely on them in battle. And then there were the battles to come. Sansa suggested Harry be their head of the army but Harry had very little practice in real battle. Arya was the choice of the Northmen since Rickon was too small for that, and since he had lived with on Skagos, had no military upbringing or knowledge of strategy. Arya had no idea what to do with an army, she was an assassin, and a great warrior but a commander of armies she was not. Her choice was the Black Fish, Sansa supported her idea, yet the Black Fish had no men, the Tully army had been destroyed in the war.

It was a morning in the second week when the horn sounded and Arya found herself looking outside the castle walls at a host of small northmen on small horses. The forces from the Crag. Allies…and these ones had no bad blood with anyone of the three armies inside the walls of Winterfell.

This gave Arya a bit of hope.

'My son and daughter are with your brother up north.' Said lord Reed.

'Yes Meera and Jojen went with Bran when we split up.' said Rickon as they were breaking their fast in the great hall. He had brought with him 500 soldiers.

'Have you any way of contacting them?' asked Arya

'I was hoping you had made contact, you two are wargs also.' he looked from Arya to Rickon.

'Yes, but what does that have to do with anything? I know they are alive; Nymeria and Summer and Shaggy Dog are connected, so we all know instinctively where the others are or if they are alive or not. I can tell you they are alive but other than that…' said Arya at a loss, she had been sure lord Reed had more knowledge about this than they had.

'In any case, what is the plan?'

'The plan is that in three days we march up north to help the Night's Watch.' explained Arya.

Reed nodded 'Have you had contact with Castle Black?'

'We sent a letter almost two weeks ago but no answer from them came back, we might be marching to a ruin and more blue eyed corpses, but staying here is not an option, we have provisions to last us at most one year, after that we can't assume this treat passes with us huddled up here, besides this assembly has grudges, they need something to let their frustrations out.'

'Yes, corpses are better than living people to vent out frustration; but what for weapons?'

'Fire is all we have. There is a Valerian Steel dagger and a Valerian Steel sword and that's about it.' explained the Black Fish

'We brought with us about 50 dragon glass daggers, but they are fragile, not the best quality. It was what was left to us from the Children of the forest…it is said there are more here at Winterfell.'

'Here? But father never told us anything about that!' said Sansa

'I may be mistaken…' said Howard Reed

'It's worth a search.' Arya said 'I'll get the wolves on it.'

By night fall Arya had found a stash of 200 blades and 300 arrowheads all dragonglass.

She kept a dragon glass dagger for herself and Sansa surprised her with a sword, although a short sword and thin, like needle. She had asked Gendry to re-forge her Valerian steel dagger. Arya was pleased by the result. Her sister had now a dragon glass dagger and it would suffice. Either way Sansa wasn't going with them north. She would stay in Winterfell with a garrison of Vale men and Nothmen. At least that was their plan until a day to departure.

Arya was having a small moment of peace in the God's Wood when she heard her name being called, it was a whisper but she could clearly understand it.

In a moment she was alert.

'Who's there?' she asked.

'Bran…'

'Brother? Is that you? How?'

'Tree…'

Arya turned a towards the great Wheer-wood tree.

'Are you OK? Where are you, I'm coming to get you!'

'No…defend Winterfell…'

'Winterfell? But the wall, the Others...'

'The wall has fallen.'

'No! But how?'

Her brother didn't respond. 'Bran are you still with me?'

'Winterfell…a Stark must always be in Winterfell…'

'Yes, Sansa is staying behind.'

'No! Sansa is no longer a Stark.'

Arya's eyes widened; Sansa was married, she was now an Arryn. 'Bran, what must I do?'

But there was no more…the connection, or whatever broke. Arya felt dizzy with the realization. There must always be a Stark in Winterfell, and Sansa wasn't it, she knew Rickon wouldn't stay without her, but her staying and Rickon going was out of the question. She had to think, she had to tell them the wall has fallen. She rushed to the castle only to almost accidentally knock someone over.

'I'm sorry I…' but her throat went dry. She knew that face, that face wasn't supposed to be here! She drew out her dagger and backed away. They were in the courtyard and the people around realized something was amiss when they saw Arya's stance. The stranger made no move or said anything to the girl.

Rickon decided it was the moment to run into the courtyard with Shaggy Dog.

'Arya what…'

'Rickon get back inside!' she hissed. This made the tension palpable.

'But…'

'Do as I say!'

She then turned to the faceless man, because that was a faceless man, the face he wore was the one she had gifted to the many faced god on her first assignment. It was a face she couldn't forget, no face she killed she could forget, they all stayed with her. She spoke in bravosi.

'What do you want? Who are you here for?'

'A girl forgets her manners, but then again, a girl was never great with them anyway.' he said, that voice…she recognized it, but it couldn't be…

'Jaqen?'

'That man died a long time ago.'

'Outside of Harren Hall.' added Arya

'Indeed, you remember.'

'I never forget!'

'Perhaps that is the girl's flaw.'

And he attacked. She knew it was coming but the speed he had was something that even with knowing all she could was block, and block again, she was instantly put on the defensive and she hated it. Rickon wanted to go to her but luckily the Black Fish held the boy back.

'You'll only get in her way.' he took out his bow and aimed, but they moved so fast he couldn't shoot for fear of hitting Arya. Gendry rushed forward.

'Stay back! Don't interfere…' Arya barked at the blacksmith. And sure enough a poisoned star narrowly missed Gendry, had he not halted he would have been dead.

The two continued fighting. Brynden realized his niece had been holding back until now, in all sparring sessions she never overexerted herself, which in this case was not a good thing, she needed to think fast, fighting only men with less skill than you turns your skills dull.

Arya realized that keeping up with him was straining but she could do it, the problem was finding an opening, because there were none. She got glazed by one of his daggers.

'If that blade had been poisoned…' the assassin grinned.

'I take it, it wasn't…' Arya said frowning.

'Who are you?' the question. Arya straightened.

'Arya Stark.'

'Indeed, had you been No One you would not have been so careless.' the dance recommenced and this time, something was different. Arya understood, this was not a fight to kill her, this was a fight to get her back into shape, she had missed her own drills, she needed a worthy sparring partner but all around here were not used to her style.

Arya managed to glaze the assassin on the hand.

'Oh dear, was that the poisoned one or the other?' she said feigning innocence.

'A girl jokes, but if a man dies now who will give you your next job?'

Arya frowned at this, so there was more than just a fighting lesson in all this.

'I don't understand, is he an enemy?' asked Rickon

'I have no idea.' said the Black Fish.

Arya ducked low and was about to deliver a final blow to her opponent when…

'ARYA!' that was a voice so much like her mother's she had a moment's hesitation, cursing Sansa as she was the one to go down instead of the assassin.

'Lovely girl…you are dead…'

Arya gritted her teeth 'Valar Morgulis.'

'Valar Dohaeris.' said the assassin withdrawing and extending an arm to help her up. She didn't take it but got up by herself.

'I could have had you if not for…'

'Whatever you say, dead girl.'

Arya huffed and dusted the snow off her cloak. 'Why are you here?'

'Why to keep an eye on you and to give you your next task of course, but that can wait, your sister can't apparently.'

'Is everything good?' asked the Black Fish.

'Yes, everything peachy.' Arya said glaring at Sansa 'This is…'

'Jaqen Hagar.'

'Right.' Arya wanted to scream that he said Jaqen was dead, but decided it wasn't the time or the place. 'He'll be helping us.'

'I will?'

'Yes you will. Now, what is it Sansa?'

'A letter from White Harbor.'

'A letter?'

'Yes, it seems a large fleet just anchored in the bay a fleet with men from Dorne and from across the Narrow sea.'

'That must mean Prince Aegon.' said Harry.

'Good, let's hope they don't do anything stupid. I just found out the wall has fallen, I don't know how or when just that it's fallen.' said Arya.

'But the wall can't fall, it's huge, too huge to get destroyed!' said Sam horror on his face written plain.

Arya felt pity for the Maester, but then again, Winterfell needed a Maester too, Sam would do until the whole wall business was sorted out.

'In any case, if the wall has fallen the battle will come to us, and soon. Prepare to hold Winterfell and send word to the other castles and strong holds. They must all be prepared for immediate attacks.' Said Arya

'But how long can we hold? The enemy could simply ignore us, go further south, leave us to starve.' said Harry

'No, they won't leave survivors. They will come to do battle here.' said Arya, something told her she was right. Winterfell was the heart of the North, they would be conquered.

The horn sounded interrupting the conversation. Once…twice…they were waiting for a third time, since they were employing the same system the night's watch was, but only two…

'Wildlings…' said Sam.

 _That is that for today. I was debating whether or not to insert the House of Black and White into this. But it makes no sense to me for the organization to just let Arya go. No offense to the show Game of Thrones, but really, an organization of Assassins letting a novice run free just because she killed another novice, who had the subtlety of a bulldozer -you are not supposed to be assassinated by the Terminator in broad day light with 100 witnesses, that is murder, and you go to jail for it, an assassin is someone who kills you without you even knowing it, let alone other people, and gets away with it- sorry, but it makes no sense (except budget wise). Anyway, that's enough rambling for one day. Let me know what you guys think about the chapter. And on a personal note, do you know any good side dish for duck that doesn't have potatoes in it?_


	12. Chapter 12

_Happy 2017 everyone! I just got back from a 3 night New Year's Party with -15 C cold outside. I don't know about you, but some boiled wine would do wanders right about now. That being said, here is the new chapter. It is a bit on the short side but I blame my half frozen brain cells, I will continue writing when they defrost :P_

 **Chapter 12**

Arya jumped on Nymeria and the dire wolf brought her on the battlements to see. Rickon had followed her example and he now stood next to her looking at a mass of fur clad men and women running towards the castle, or in different other directions. There were children among them.

'Are they dead?' asked a guard close to Arya

'No, these are the survivors from the wall…so many…'

'Do they plan to do battle?' asked Rickon

'I don't think that's the issue, something is pursuing them…and by the looks of things they won't make it out alive.' said Harry he, Black Fish and the others arrived to join the Stark siblings on the battlements.

'My lady, your grace, what do we do?' asked lord Manderly

'If we leave them to their faiths we will be battling them as blue eyed corpses.' said Sansa

'If we let them in, they could slaughter us and burn us before the day is over.' said Harry

'Would you do that to your saviors lord Arryn?' asked Black Fish

'I no. But these are wildlings, they have no gods, no honor, no-'

'They have gods, not your gods, but the gods in the north are their gods.' Snapped Arya. 'Osha saved my baby brother. Osha, what do you say? Do we let them in or not?'

'There are sure to be some to think to do as this one suggested. But there are good men among them too, no different from south of the wall.'

Arya nodded. 'Children are children, men and women are able fighters we will need.'

'What makes you think they will fight with us and not against us?' asked Harry

'If they kill us, they die too. Only united do we have a chance to defeat the Others.' said Sansa

'Oh so now it's all black and white, good and evil?' snapped Harry

'No, it's just life and death.' said Arya 'Prepare the men, I want archers on the walls; fire everywhere, 200 mounted to get out of the castle and guard the retreat to the main courtyard. We will let them in, but we will not let them do as they like, we will contain them there.'

It was then that Nymeria howled. Arya put a hand on the wolf as Shaggy dog took over the howling. She warged slightly and found out the reason.

'Jon!' it was the only thing she said before jumping onto Nymeria and before anyone could stop her, the dire wolf jumped into the fresh snow on the other side of the castle walls and they were racing.

Arya found herself yelling at the wildlings she passed.

'The gates will open for you, go find shelter inside the castle!' she held onto Nymeria as the pack of smaller wolves joined them. She warged into the owl and found her brother. He was rear guard to the retreat, holding down what looked to be an army of corpses with a few Night's watch men and more wildlings. Arya was afraid she would not reach him in time. Her most beloved brother, so close, yet so far. Images of Rob and her mother flashed in her head but she shook them off. Never again! She had been helpless then, never again.

Nymeria took the head off of a corpse as she jumped and began to cut through the enemy. It was mayhem. Ghost, Jon's direwolf was fighting alongside her brother, Arya was relieved but she couldn't reach him, there were too many in between them. He didn't even know she was there. And then Shaggy Dog appeared and Arya realized it was Rickon warging into the wolf. Together they pushed through. They managed to extricate the fighting force from the battle as the two hundred mounted men from Winterfell came to cover the retreat. Arya rode double with Gendry as the wolves tore apart more corpses.

'Jon, where is he?' she asked

'It's ok, we got most of them out. Jon is surely among them, your brother is safe. You saved him Arya.'

Arya's heart was racing. Most of them? What if? But no, she couldn't think like that, besides she would know, if something happened to Jon, she would have felt something.

The three dire wolves were the last through the gates as they were sealed shut.

 _That's it, hope you enjoyed it. Let me know what you think if you feel like it. My Christmas duck was decent, made a slight miscalculation with the time it needed to roast, I will know better next time. I ended up using potatoes as a side dish :( but they were OK. I will try the cooked pear and berry sauce next time, thank you Duck Master for the idea. Until next time._


	13. Chapter 13

_Hello again, my hope of updating every week has vanished in smoke. Sorry about that. I promise once my life turns back to normal and I stop moving around I will do better. Until then, I hope you have patience. So here is chapter 13_

Arya dismounted immediately and started to search for Jon. She found him in the middle of the courtyard looking lost at all he saw around him. She stopped, afraid suddenly of what he might say. She had not remained innocent, she was a killer, a murderer, an assassin, a liar.

Would he reject her? Would he condemn her? Push her away? The brother that had kept her from slipping into No one? He was older, she saw, as she studied him from afar.

'A girl hesitates.'

Jaqen had found her hiding in the shadows, of course he would be the one to find her; after all he had been the one that taught her to be _No one_ , to lurk in the shadows.

'I changed. I am no longer the Arya he knows.'

'Is he the Jon you knew? Your time with them is so uncertain, most likely short, I don't understand why you choose to spend it away.'

Arya's eyes widened, he was right. Arya Stark's time was limited, if the corpses outside the walls were any indication. She pushed herself from the shadows and walked towards where now Jon was speaking to Sansa and Rickon.

Jon Snow had had the worst years of his life and it was not done yet. He had died betrayed by his sworn brothers, had been brought back to life by the Red Priestess only to watch the wall fall and instead of peace and rest he got a war, an endless battle for survival. He had lost hope of ever seeing Winterfell and any of his siblings ever again. The only string keeping him from unraveling were the men he fought alongside, no longer a higher purpose in sight, just survival of the soldier next to him. Thoros, Dolorous Ed, Pip, Glen, it was a miracle that they were still all alive. But so many brothers and wildlings were now filling the ranks of the Night King's army. He pushed those thoughts back, staring dumb struck at Winterfell and at Sansa, a lady grown looking so much like her mother that he cringed inside. So much alike but for the smile and tears of joy on his half-sister's face as she hugged him. His baby brother Rickon did not remember him, but Jon could see a bit of Rob in the young wolf.

Arya advanced; she was still in her cloak, her hood drawn up to keep her warm, her face mask still on. Jon didn't know who she was until she was in front of him and took off the mask and hood.

'By the Gods, that one that killed so many is a girl.' Barked a red bearded, red haired wildling man standing behind Jon.

'Arya…' Jon choked, and Arya couldn't help herself, she jumped and embraced him. She hadn't cried in years but now her face was rivers of warm salty water.

'You're alive, you're alive, you're alive' she whispered over and over again.

Jon was speechless. He had not thought it possible to feel this much happiness again. He had been disbelieving when Sansa and Rickon had said that Arya was here too, she had been a prisoner of Ramsey, he knew, but they said no, Arya was never married to the Bolton Bastard. She had been away and she returned only to take back the castle and kill the bastard.

He couldn't believe that, Arya, his sister was not a killer, she was a lady. Sure she preferred breaches, she could shoot arrows better than her younger siblings and even Jon and Rob when they were her age didn't have her brilliant aim.

But killing surely not.

Then she was in front of him, and she had been the one to help them get out of the fight, she had been the one to kill two White walkers. She had been capable, able and extremely deadly. But she was Arya and she was hugging him, and for the first time in ages Jon felt like he was home.

'How…' He managed. He didn't even know what he wanted to know, how she managed to stay alive, how was she in the north, how did she manage to save their lives, how could her presence make it all better when they were in deeper shit than ever before…

'It doesn't matter. All is well now.' She whispered before letting go of him, reluctantly but it needed to be done, they were moments away from battle with the whites.

'All except what is outside the castle walls.' she added.

'The Whites have retreated into the forest.' said the Black Fish coming from the battlements

'Why…' Arya asked

'They could have stormed the castle, but they didn't.' said Harry

'There is sorcery protecting this place.' said a red haired woman.

'Melisandre, where are queen Selyse and princess Shireen?' Davos asked

Melisandre diverted her eyes from him.

Arya narrowed her eyes, that woman did not seem trustworthy. But for now, she was happy to have gotten a moment of peace with her brother.

Night was falling fast and with it the cold. It was no longer snowing. Arya was certain the night would bring an attack on the castle. She was in her room preparing. Her arsenal was arrayed on the bed, Needle and Hope (her sister had named the valerian steel blade) gleaming. She was strapping on her winter armor when a knock on the door came.

'Arya it's me.'

Jon, she thought before opening the door.

'Am I disturbing?'

'Have you ever?' she grinned at him.

'You kept it.' he pointed at his present from so many years ago.

'It saved my life, I managed to escape the Red Keep because of it.'

'What happened to you all this time?' Jon needed to know. He didn't want to face the battle without a chance to catch up with his beloved sister.

'A lot of things. If we ever get out of this war alive…' but he cut her off.

'No! No more! Father said next time we met he would speak about my mother. I don't know when next time is, if it will ever come, I want to get a chance to get to know my sister; the remarkable sister that saved me from death.'

'Jon…' Arya turned to him, her eyes full of sorrow 'I am anything but remarkable. I did unspeakable things, I…I don't want you to hate me.'

'I could never hate you, Arya. I was afraid, when I heard the Boltons had you. I would have come here to rescue you myself if not for the red priestess presenting the alternative. Turns out sending Mance was a bad thing, you weren't even here and do you think me a fool? I saw you fighting out there, you must have been through a lot, you don't get that good without breaking some rules.'

'Breaking some rules.' Arya chuckled, but it wasn't out of amusement. 'You think I broke some rules to get like this? I didn't break rules Jon, I killed, I made the rules, and they were for death!'

'To survive, I know-'

'No you don't! It might have started out as survival, that stable boy in King's Landing; that was survival. But Weese, the Tickler, Raff, Chiswyck, Dareon; that's just the tip. They were not for survival, they were out of vengeance and sometimes, it was for petty reasons. Well, Dareon was out of some lost notion of justice, a deserter of the night's watch should be executed…' she felt sick with herself, she could not look at Jon, she could not bear his disgust, but she felt like it had to be done. She could never lie to him, he had to know everything, so he would hate her, as she deserved, as she hated herself. So when that moment came, when she died, he would be happy to be rid of such a disgusting member of the family.

'I deserted the Night's watch.' she heard him say 'Twice, once when I heard about father. I wanted to go back south to join Rob, to avenge him. My brothers made me go back, but had it not been for Sam, Pip, Glen, I would have been executed for a deserter. Second time I had to do it because the Half Hand told me, to gain their trust, the Wildlings, to find out about their plans. It wasn't deserting, only it was, in the end, I broke my vows. I fell in love and I understood that the only difference between us and the Wildlings is the side our ancestors had been when the wall was built. Yet I fought them, I killed them when they assaulted the wall, even if I knew better. I still killed them. I killed her too…I doubt father would have approved of either of us, eh?' he tried to joke.

'We'll never know, he's dead. The Lannisters killed him.' Arya's anger against the Lion Queen had not been extinguished. Even if Sansa had persuaded her to drop that part of revenge. Cersei Lannister was worse than dead, her sister had said, all her children were buried, it was the perfect punishment for the Queen.

'But we're still here, Arya' Jon snapped her back to the present, 'you are still here, Sansa and Rickon too and I. No matter what you did, I could never hate you. You're my little sister, the only one that accepted me the way I am, a bastard, yet you never cared. How can you think I would care about what you did? I am angry, I am sad, yes. Because I wasn't there to protect you, to shield you as a brother should from the world, but I will never judge you, I will never push you away. So don't, just look at me! Don't push me away!'

Arya felt him close to her but she had to be the one to turn.

Her heart beating fast. She had told him, and he accepted, everything. She jumped and hugged him making him fall on the bed.

'Careful! You'll get us poked full of holes with the arsenal you have on your bed.' He joked but was glad he had managed to avoid the blades by some miracle.

'I missed you, so much.'

'I missed you more, now-'

'What are you two doing here?' Sansa and Rickon arrived followed by the Black Fish and Brianne.

'Catching up.' said Arya sitting back on the bed after setting the daggers away.

'So Jon, have you been beyond the wall? Osha told me it is beautiful.' Rickon said.

'It is, and very cold and deadly.'

'When Spring comes, can we go? Tormund said we're welcome, he even said he'd show me the women's cave.'

'Rickon!' Sansa gasped

'I'll have to have a talk with Tormund.' mumble Jon frowning

'That's all well and good Rick, but the women in Lys have the best caves.' Said Arya

'Arya!' Sansa blushed 50 shades of red.

'Hold on, are you saying…' Jon was frowning now.

'Relax you two, I was kidding.'

'Actually you're pretty accurate niece.'

Sansa clasped her hands over Rickon's ears.

'Honestly uncle.'

'What? The whores in Lys are famous, I spent a month's pay for a night but it was the best night of my life.' Bryndon said

'Honestly sir, you're a knight and you're in the presence of ladies.' said Brianne

'Oh relax Brianne. We're well past the point for holding to propriety. Life's too short for courtesies.' said Bryndon 'I'm going to eat, see you kids later.'

'I'll wait outside my ladies, my lords…' Brianne closed the door on the four siblings.

'Your knight is very proper, and a bit stiff Sansa.' Arya said.

'Tormund wants to bed her.' said Jon matter-of-factly

'What?' asked Sansa panicking

'Well since he knows both you and Arya are out of the question unless he wants his manhood chopped to pieces by me, his attention has turned to the only interesting lady in Winterfell.'

'Now that will be entertaining to see.' said Arya.

'We have to warn her!' Sansa was beginning to panic.

'And miss the chance for a good show?' asked Arya

'Honestly Arya, Brianne had your back in the battlefield!'

'And I will have her back on the battlefield too. This isn't like we're making her fight Tormund.'

'Actually that wouldn't be such a bad idea.' said Jon 'If she defeats him while sparring he might give up the idea of wooing her.'

'Tell you what' said Arya 'if we survive this night, we'll do just that and I'll spar against you.'

'Now hold on, I don't want to hurt you.' said Jon

'You hurt her? Big brother is funny, Arya is the best.' said Rickon playing with one of the daggers Arya hadn't yet stashed away.

'Rickon, don't play with that!' said Sansa

'I can throw them now.' and the boy threw the dagger towards the door. It got stuck deep in the middle.

'That's good Rick, keep it up and you'll master it soon.' Said Arya ruffling the boy's hair.

 _That is all for now. We have almost all the Starks under one roof. Bran won't be joining any time soon though. Let me know what you think. Next one will be a bit more action packed. Have a nice week._


	14. Chapter 14

_OK, I think I owe an apology for going one year without updating. In my defence I lost the document with the story in it so I had to write this all over again and somehow the second time is not as exciting as the first. Anyway, I will try to update more frequently and wrap the story up. Thank you for the nice reviews._

 **Chapter 14**

As she had anticipated night came and with it the dead attacked. Arya was on the battlements with Jon and Rickon.

'Archers ready!' Harry barked the command.

'Fire!' the three most skilled archers they had fired flaming arrows into the ditch they had dug. They had filled that ditch with easily inflammable substances and it creared a ring of tire around the castle.

'Well, that will stop them for a time.' Sighed the Black Fish.

'Not long enough.' Jon had been the one that suggested this plan.

'I will keep the fire burning for as long as I can my lord.' Milisandre added.

'Where is Thoros, he was supposed to be helping you.' Harry asked

'Last I saw him, he was in the smithy, Gendry was trying to sober him up.' Said Black Fish.

'I'll go get him.' Arya made her way to the forge through the ranks of soldiers all ready to do battle. They were waiting, as was everyone to see the moment when the red priestess's magic would crumble and they would be faced to fight for their lives. She met their eyes and saw a spark of hope in them when they looked at her. Why, why were these men so certain that she could make a difference? She was a damned assassin. She did not want to rule anything, she was not a great military mind, heck, she had been relieved when Jon arrived and assumed overall command. But they all looked at her as if she was the one to make miracles happen. She hated it.

She opened the door to find Thoros being shaken awake by Gendry and Harwin.

'What are you doing? You were supposed to help lady Milisandre!' Arya's anger was palpable.

'We're trying to get him sobered up. The fool drank too much and stood too close to the fire in the forge.' Explained Gendry

'I saw, I saw.' Thoros moaned

'You will see stars if you don't get your sorry ass up the battlements now!' Arya interrupted him.

Thoros finally got up and with frightened eyes pulled at Arya's arm. 'You need to go to the crypts.'

'Are you mad, we have a battle that will start in moments, the crypts won't keep the dead out.'

'You need to get to the crypts! It is the only way to stop the dead.'

'You mean the White Walkers can raise the dead in the crypts?' Arya's eyes widened, they were in for a fight, and they might have enemies right here inside the castle. 'Get Thoros to help the red priestess. Hurry!' She rushed out and ran to the crypts. There was still light coming from beyond the walls of the castle, but Arya saw it was dimmer than when she had left the battlements. She ran to the entrance of the crypts where Rickon waited for her.

'What are you doing here? You need to get inside, with Sansa.' She told him

'I went to the God's Wood. Sister, Bran told me to come here.'

'Bran? You mean the tree talked to you?'

'It was Bran. He said to go with you to the crypts, he said there is magic here that can save us tonight, but that you must hurry and that I must show you the way.'

'Well, lead the way then.' Arya felt her heart beating fast as they passed the half-finished statue of their father and went deeper and deeper into the crypts.

'Bran said this cave is protected by the magic of the children of the forest because the children made a deal with our family a long time ago.'

'Very well, I'll believe that.' It was not any more farfetched as an army of corpses, face changing assassins and her warging into animals. Old Nan's stories were beginning to be too true for her liking.

'He said that the magic hold only if there is always a stark in Winterfell.'

'Well, there are 3 and a half Starks in Winterfell that will shortly be blue eyed corpses.'

'Yes, but the magic broke. There was a time with no Stark in Winterfell and so the magic is no longer active.'

'But we came back!'

'It's not enough.' Rickon stopped as they reached the last cave. There were no tombs here, the walls were lined with dead or dying tree roots and in the middle stood a half crumbled stone throne. 'You must sit on it.'

'Me? But Rickon, you are father's heir. Well, after Bran.'

'Bran can't be lord of Winterfell. Bran is the Three Eyed Raven.'

'Right, so it's you. You are the King in the North.'

Rickon shook his head 'Bran said it has to be you.'

'I am not a Queen!'

'You are the head of the family now Arya. Sansa is married. I am too young and Jon is not a Stark.'

Arya sighed thinking back when she asked her father if she could be lord of a holdfast. Well, it seemed she had gotten her wish, a wish she never truly wanted in the first place, she wanted to be a knight, to fight battles and roam free. Be careful what you wish for because it will come back and bite you in the ass.

'Very well, but once you are old enough you are planting yourself on that chair.' She told Rickon and went forward. The thing looked close to collapse. She turned and sat down. Nothing happened.

'Well, do I have to say something? Do a dance?' she asked her brother who was looking at her his eyes widening.

'What? Do I have something on my face?'

'You have something on your head.'

Arya didn't feel anything different and her hands found nothing but hair. 'Are you making fun of me?' she got up and turned around to see the throne was no longer crumbling, it was still dirty, but it was intact.

'Well, something happened. Rickon, what do you see on my head?'

'A crown of ice.'

'Right, I will ignore you.' Arya shuddered and moved to leave 'Let's get up top, see if anything else changed.' She spared a glance at the now intact throne and with her brother following she made her way back up to the courtyard.

'What is happening?' she asked one of the soldiers. The light from the fire outside the walls was no more. But no one was fighting, in fact there was dead silence from the battlements.

'We don't know my Queen, the fires died out but a few moments ago.'

Arya rushed up to where Jon and the others were.

'What is happening?' she saw the red priestess had fainted and Thoros was slumped over the wall passed out.

'The fire died out suddenly but the army of the dead has not moved an inch.' Explained Jon before turning to face her.

'What is that?' he asked pointing at her head.

'So you can see it too? I thought Rickon was making fun of me.' She grunted 'I sat on a damned throne in the crypts. Rickon explained something about the magic of the children of the forest. It is supposed to help with the defence of Winterfell.'

'Arya, what does it all mean?'

'There must always be a Stark in Winterfell.' She shrugged 'I see the dead won't be attacking anytime soon.' She pointed out as the army seemed to just stand there.

'How can you be so sure?' asked the Black Fish. He did not seem to be able to see the ice crown.

'I just have a feeling.' Try explaining that. 'It doesn't help our situation much, we won't be able to leave the castle. She wanted to say, she won't be able to leave the castle.

'So what do we do now?' asked Gendry

'Get some sleep.' Jon rubbed at tired eyes. He had not had sleep in a few days now. 'Post guards in case those things start to move.'

Harry saw to the orders.

'I think we need to talk.' Jon told Arya.

'Down in the crypts.' She added.

'I'll bring Sansa.' Rickon ran off.

Jon followed Arya down.

'What does this mean for you Arya?'

'Honestly, I am not sure. Rickon told me what Bran conveyed. That the magic around winterfell was old and that it needed to be renewed or something. Anyway, I came into play since apparently I am the only eligible Stark here. I had to sit on this throne.' She added pointing at the damn thing.

'I see. So you know nothing else.'

'I know that the magic keeps the corpses away only if I stay inside the castle.'

'So you're stuck here. But we can sortie.'

'And do what? Kill yourselves? We don't have enough weapons to challenge that army.'

'I brought her.' Rickon came in with Sansa in toe.

'Arya! What is that?'

'Apparently only people with Stark blood can see it.' Arya sighed. 'It's my new headdress. Do you like it? I have no idea what it looks like.'

'You can't see it?' asked Jon

'Honestly I didn't look in a mirror. But I can't feel it.' She said feeling her scalp.

'What is going on?' Sansa tried again. Arya sighed, she was tired so she plopped herself down on the throne and recounted to Sansa what had happened.

'So we are safe.'

'For the time being. Until we run out of wood.' Added Jon

'Maybe Aegon and his army can break the siege.' Suggested Sansa

'And we go where? South? That won't stop the dead.' Added Arya

'What about you? You can't leave even if we break the siege.' Jon looked worriedly at his youngest sister.

'We'll cross that bridge when we get to it. For now, let's focus on keeping everyone alive. Dead or no dead, we have far more mouths to feed than we do food. We'll run out of supplies in less than 3 months.' Added Sansa.

'We'll have to find a solution until then.' Added Jon.

'You're right. There is no way we'll find an answer here in the crypts. And we're all tired.' Arya added

'I don't think sleep will come after all this.' Added Sansa

'Speak for yourself. I am dead tired.' Arya yawned and sat up the image of her bed guiding her steps out of the crypts. She head faint voices behind her but she was too tired to care.

 _Well, that's that. Chapter 14 is out and Chapter 15 will come, sometime in the near future, I hope._

 _Everyone thanks for sticking with the story in spite me being so lazy with the updates. I will try to work more chapters in 2018 than I did in 2017. Thanks also for the feedback on the Arya pairings. I am pretty sure Gendry will remain just a friend, but we'll see how the chemistry between her and Aegon goes. Jon is her brother/cousin. As much as I like Jon and Arya's relationship, I can't see them more than that. Well, review if you feel like it and let me know what you think of the new Queen in Winterfell._


	15. Chapter 15

_Hello there, so many reviews. Thanks everyone for sharing your opinions and thanks to the ones that point out my mistakes. I will try to keep them in mind when I write. So, here is chapter 15, enjoy._

Arya ignored the looks Jon and Sansa were giving her way as best she could. She was glad that the rest couldn't see the damn ice head band (she could see it fine in the mirror), she would not call it crown. Thoros and the red priestess were still unconscious when she woke up the next day feeling way too hot under the furs of her bed. Feeling refreshed and ready to work her muscles, she left the room without her coat on, was it her or was it getting warmer outside? Maybe spring was on the way. She went to the kitchen to eat and then she would find Jaqen and spar for the better part of the morning.

She wanted to postpone the moment in which she had to think of their predicament because she knew that night had not come with any major revelations.

'Good morning.' She said to the men of the night's watch gathered there Gren, Dolorous Ed and Sam.

'M'lady!' Gren got up and bowed.

'Don't call me that! Arya will do. I am starving, what is that?'

'Well, Pyp brought it with us from the wall. It's sausage made from wild boar.' Explained Ed

'May I have some?'

'Of course, but just so you know, it's an acquired taste.' Added Gren.

'It can't be worse than worms or bugs.'

'When did you eat worms and bugs?' asked Jon entering the kitchen.

'On the way north from King's Landing. This thing is not half bad.' She pointed at the sausage 'A bit dry and chewy. Hand me that tankard of ale will you.'

'Arya, we need to discuss what we'll do next, are you sure you want to be drunk for that?' Jon asked

'Jon, did you come up with any brilliant ideas since yesterday?'

'No, but-'

'Neither did I. We're stuck here, for the time being. And honestly, the past month has been so nerve wrecking that I need today to be a normal day.'

'A normal day?'

'Yes, I will eat, I will drink and I am going to train with Jaqen. Just one normal day.'

'Who is Jaqen? I was meaning to ask you.'

'He's one of the faceless men from Braavos.' At this Ed made a warding sign and started muttering prayers.

'Don't worry, he's not here for anyone in particular. He just came to give me my next assignment. Assuming we actually get out of this mess.'

'You?' Gren choked.

'Yes.'

'No!' Jon interjected 'You are not going to go back there. You are not joining an assassin's cult.' He felt the need to fill his father's place in this and knock some sense into his crazy, murderous sister, though she did make a cute psychopath.

'I already did. Now, who wants to spar?' she looked eagerly at the men around her. They all looked frightened of her. 'Jon?'

Jon wanted to say something more, but then he decided to drop it. She wanted a normal day, one normal day. He could give her that.

'Sure, just don't come crying when I knock you into the dirt. Shouldn't you put on your coat? It's freezing outside.'

'No, I feel warm. Let's go.' She led the way with Jon following. The three brothers of the Night's Watch looked after them as if the two Starks had lost their minds.

'I don't know about you, but I want to see that fight.' Said Ed

'I'll bet you 2 gold dragons Jon wins.' Added Gren.

'I'll take that bet.' Sam smiled knowing Arya and knowing Jon would not go at her at full strength, and that would be his undoing.

Ed grinned at them 'What say you we make a bit of money out of this?'

'What do you have in mind?'

The three headed out and prepared to take up bets. A fight between the Commander of the Night's watch (resurrected) and the Queen in the North, who will win? The odds were 3 to 1 in Jon's favour.

Arya took out Needle and Hope. Jon would be fighting with Long Claw.

'Are you sure those two toothpicks will be enough?' Jon grinned at her sister.

'At the very least I can pick my teeth with them after I am done with you.' She grinned and rolled her shoulders to get the muscles to warm up. They started to circle one another as the crowd around the fighting ground slowly grew bigger. Then Jon attacked but Arya was faster and without her heavy furs on her, she moved more freely. She dodged and needle came close to grazing Jon's side but he backed away at the last second. She then attacked with Hope going for his sword hand, but Jon blocked it, Needle was just about to strike his side so he had to push hard and back up quickly. He was at a disadvantage, one sword against two. He was surprised to see that Arya had perfect coordination of both hands and she did not favour her left as she had done when she was a child.

'I am going to lose my two dragons.' Murmured Gren

'10 Silver Stags on a girl.' A voice came from behind them. They all jumped at the bravosi accent.

'You-you're the assassin.' Squeaked Sam.

'I see a girl couldn't keep her mouth shut.' He added shrugging as he went closer to observe the fight.

Arya drew back from Jon once again.

'You're good.'

'Yes well, the trick is not to kill you.' Arya grinned.

'Are you saying you're holding back?'

'This is not the style I am accustomed with.'

'What style would that be?'

'Maybe I'll show you, after I beat you that is.' So she attacked again. She went left he met her thrusts with Long claw and tried to knock her down. She parried with both her swords and held. He put his whole weight into the attack trying to push her to the ground. She felt her muscles under pressure. She had strength, but not the strength of a man almost in his 20's. To disengage and pull back she needed to first push him back, but he would not relent, he had her in check. Yet she had been in this position before, and she knew there was a way out. She dropped to one knee holding Long claw up still. Jon's face spoke his thoughts so obviously, he thought he had her. She grinned at him before twisting the swords taking Long claw with them to one side as she spun on her knee to the other and with her extended foot caught Jon's destabilizing him more and knocking him on his back as she sprinted up and pointed Needle at his chest grinning.

The men watching the fight cheered and groaned depending on who lost the bet and who won it.

'You need to teach me that trick.' Jon grinned back as she extended her hand to help him up.

'Sure.'

'I thought I almost had you there.'

'I trained mostly against men with more strength than myself. I had to learn early on how to turn that strength against them.'

'I want to spar with you next!' Rickon came running at her followed by Sansa.

'Was that wise? Sparring like that with the men looking?' she asked

'Oh lighten up Sansa. It wasn't you husband I knocked down.'

'Still, Jon is supposed to be the leader in battle.'

'Well, a battle commander needs a strategic mind, not to be the best soldier in the field. Besides, Jon is a great fighter, I only bested him because he went easy on me.'

Jon laughed, part of him wanted to believe her because he did hold back against her, at first. But her fighting style was so foreign to him he knew that if she wanted him dead, he would have been dead within minutes.

'Let's just hope the Others don't train their army to be assassins.' Added Jon

'Speaking of assassins. Jaqen!' she waved him over. The man joined the 4 siblings. 'I want a training session with you.'

'Of course.' He smiled at her benignly 'Should we bet on it as well?'

'Bet on it?' asked Jon

'Your friends opened a gambling booth. I won 30 silver stags betting on a girl here.'

'They did what?' Jon stormed towards where Gren, Ed and Sam had been joined now by Pyp, Mance and Tormund.

'Have you gone mad?' he started shouting at them.

'It was all in good fun.' Tried Sam

'Good fun? Betting on me and my sister?'

'The men needed a distraction.' Tried Mance 'Are you just upset that a little girl beat you?'

'She is my sister I will not have men ogling her or betting on her.'

'Well, you better tell her to stop undressing because every man here is ogling her now.' Tormund pointed back to where Jon had been moments ago.

Jon turned and watched as Arya was now in a light tunic only as she was preparing to fight Jaqen.

'Seven hells, she'll catch a cold!' he strode back to her but she stopped him with a look as she took her fighting stance and the sparing session with Jaqen begun.

'2 Dragons on Arya.' Said Gren

'You don't have 2 dragons you lost them on Jon.' Said Sam

'Yes well, you take _I owe you-s_ don't you? Besides I am going to win them back.'

Jon glared at his brothers.

 _I know, short right, sorry about that but I had it written and lost inspiration with Arya and Jaqen so I stopped it here for the moment. So tell me what you think, did I get the names right this time? I haven't read the books in a long while and I watch the show without subtitles so the weird spelling is sometimes lost in translation :) The betting part came as inspiration from my favorite fantasy book, Malazan Book of the Fallen, but I think I didn't do it justice. Last but not least, who would you bet on, Arya or Jaqen? Have a nice weekend._


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16

Sansa moved decisively through the halls of Winterfell. She had let her sister and brothers have their fun the other day but this had to stop. They were in trouble and ignoring the problem wasn't going to make it go away. Why did that crown have to go to the most reckless of the Starks anyway? She huffed, she loved her sister, and she was still in awe of her skills with a sword but Arya as the Queen in the North was not her first choice. She opened the door and found Jon pouring over some maps with the Black Fish, her husband and Mance Raider.

'She isn't here yet?' Sansa asked annoyed.

'I've sent Rickon to get her.' Jon answered. He looked tired. Sansa sat down as ladylike as her mother was and scowled.

'He might decide to go with her and spar and we won't see neither of them until supper.' She interjected.

'That is why I also sent Sam with him.' Jon replied.

Sure enough the Queen arrived with the two behind her. Arya looked happy.

'Well you will be pleased to know that Gendry is still alive, though if we start fighting the Others he won't last long.'

'Cut the boy some slack lass, he is a smith not a soldier.' Interjected her uncle

'He is a knight, Sir Beric Dondarrion knighted him when he joined the brotherhood.' Arya explained 'How many knights are there who don't know how to fight?'

'Beside the point. Are we going to fight the Others anytime soon?' asked Harry

'We will have to.' Said Jon 'We don't have the food to hold here for long.'

'6 months.' Sansa said

'What?' Arya looked at her sister as she sat down on a chair opposite her sister. The way she sat was the opposite of Sansa. She looked completely at ease as she set one of the feet on the table.

'I checked our rations, and devised a plan, the most we can hold here without reinforcements and food is 6 months. And that is with reduced rations starting today.' Explained Sansa.

No one spoke and Sansa continued 'We could buy us another month if we kill the prisoners now, maybe. We feed them once a day and very poorly as it is. A quick death would be better, more humane.' Her voice as she said this grew fainter and she looked appalled at what she suggested.

'2000 people? Kill 2000 people?' Sam interjected.

'They are Bolton men. They can't be trusted.' Added Harry

'Still, killing 2000 living people? Even if we burn them and they don't fill the ranks of the Night King, we lose 2000 soldiers in the war against the dead.' Explained Jon

'You would trust those men to fight with you?' Harry asked. 'That is assuming we feed them enough for them to make a difference in the war to come. Because in their condition right now, an undead rabbit would be enough to kill them.'

'How much would that shorten our stay here Sansa, if we were to feed these 2000 men as we feed us?' Jon asked.

'We would be down to 4 maybe 5 months.' She looked unsure.

'That is if they don't kill us once we free them and make a deal with the other side.' Added Harry

'You can't negotiate with the Night King.' Interjected Mance

'Has anyone tried?' Arya finally spoke.

'What?' Jon looked at his sister as if she had lost her mind.

'I'm just saying, has anyone tried to negotiate with the Others? Do we even know who and what they are? What they want?'

'Arya, they use corpses and kill every one of us. I think it is pretty clear what they want.' Jon was a bit appalled at what his sister was implying.

'You fought them more than any of us here, except maybe Mance.' Arya continued 'I can't say I understand them, but it could help. I mean, aside from killing everyone living in Westeros, what do they hope to accomplish? Where were they for the past thousands of years anyway? You told me there were wildlings that worshipped them. They sacrificed babies to them. Why? Why babies?'

'Don't ask me to explain the mind of Craster and the like.' Jon grew angry with her. Did she really think they stood a chance in a parley with the dead?

'But Craster was allowed to live.' Arya added

'Are you implying that we give babies to the Night King so that he would let us live?' Harry asked.

'No, of course not. But they need babies, why?' Arya grew annoyed at their narrow thinking.

'Maybe they can't reproduce.' Sam said meekly. They all looked at him as if he grew another head 'Well, if you think about it, it's pretty obvious. Have you seen any lady Others?'

No one spoke as they understood the implications of this revelation.

'No wonder they are so mean.' Mance finally said.

They all looked at him.

'Well, the Night's Watch was a dower place and they could still go to Mole's Town for some action.' He continued.

'This isn't helping.' Harry was annoyed.

'No, it's not.' Jon agreed 'Regardless if they can or can't reproduce, they are still the enemy. And we have 4 months to do something about it.'

'Riding out of Winterfell now we won't make it 10 leagues from here. And we have women and children with us.' The Black Fish spoke what everyone knew.

'I know, that is why we are here. We need to come up with a plan. Staying here and dying slowly isn't going to cut it.'

'Aegon arrived in the north. He can come to our aid.'

'Lord Arryn, there are 100 thousand living corpses between him and us. He is likely to die and join their ranks before reaching us.' Added Jon

'But he will try to do so.' Harry continued 'If we could time it so that when he attacks the army of the dead we sortie and attack them too. Then maybe we might have a chance.'

'There is no way to communicate with him. Every raven we sent since the siege started has been shot down right after it flew out of Winterfell.' Explained Sam.

'Is there a way to get one rider across?' asked Mance

'That rider will be spotted and killed almost instantly.' Jon shook his head at this.

'Still there is a chance that rider might make it, if we feign an attack, draw them elsewhere.' Added Black Fish

'A question. Why aren't they attacking us right now?' Mance asked

'We told you, there is magic that protects Winterfell.' Sansa said.

'Yes, so you said, yet we prepared for a siege, they were almost at the walls of Winterfell when the ones close died and the others just stopped advancing.' Mance pressed on. Sansa eyed Arya cautiously. They had not explained Arya's role and what she had become.

'The magic had stopped working.' Arya explained 'We found out how to set it back in motion and we did.'

'Still magic like this, has to come at a price. What are the conditions? Does it wear off?' Mance continued

'We needn't concern ourselves with that at the moment.' Jon interrupted.

'Like hell we don't. What if it stops working one night and we get attacked without warning.' Added Harry

'It won't. It will continue until we decide to leave.'

'How do you know that?' Arya didn't answer.

'Lies and secrets won't help us, we need to know all that you know.' Harry interjected.

'Enough!' Arya barked and it seemed to get slightly chillier in the room, not that you could see it by what Arya was wearing. Her light tunic had the first button undone and the sleeves up. 'As long as I am inside Winterfell's walls the magic will hold. That is all you need to know.'

'You?' Harry gaped

'Yes, me. And don't look as if I just took away the Vale from you lord Arryn, I like this as much as you do seeing as if anyone had a chance to get past that army out there and bring a message to your dragon king it would have been me.' Arya glared at him and stormed off.

'I'll go talk to her.' Jon sighed.

She was fast, but he found her easy enough. She was in the God's wood with Nymeria. He smiled seeing Ghost there too. His dire wolf took it upon himself to guard his sister.

He sat down next to Arya as she played with the water in the spring.

'I never wanted this Jon. I was supposed to return for a day and then leave forever and now I am trapped here.'

'You would have left Rickon and Sansa?'

'I didn't even know they were still alive. I thought you were dead too. I heard tale of how you were murdered by the men in the Night's Watch. I would have gone north and avenged you and then kill Arya Stark forever.'

'Why?'

'I was never good at being Arya Stark. I was never a lady, let alone, whatever this is I became.'

'You were never a lady, ai, that is true. But you will always be Arya Stark.'

Arya shook her head 'Nothing good ever came from me being Arya Stark.'

'Who would you like to be then? A faceless man?'

'I could make a living like that. I could be free most of the time, an occasional kill every now and then. I could choose my targets to be people who actually deserve to die. And I could simply travel the world, no care in the world.'

'So why did you come back?'

'A teacher of mine asked me to.'

'A teacher? You mean an assassin.'

'Yes, or maybe she wasn't. I don't know. She had some weight in their decisions though. They would have killed me if it wasn't for her.'

'Why?'

'I didn't stop being Arya Stark. I killed for my own reasons, and that is not allowed.'

'That doesn't sound like you were free to do whatever you want, Arya.'

'I suppose I wasn't. Still I was an apprentice, I guess once you become a faceless man in truth rules don't really apply, or maybe, once you become a faceless man you accept the rules as a given. There is no malice when a faceless man kills, they hold no grudges.'

'Sounds like they are not human.'

'Maybe that is what drew me to them. I needed to stop feeling. Father's death, mother's death, Rob's death. It hurt too much, being here again, it hurts like hell. I really wish I could still be No One.'

'Don't say that!'

'But it's true.'

'You said this teacher told you to come here.'

'Yes, she said she would train me and then let me have my revenge. I don't know why she said that, although in retrospect it was effective. I almost became No One because she made me believe I could still have my revenge.'

'Yes, I remember that you always did what you were forbidden to do.'

Arya chuckled 'Yes, well, she was a good teacher.'

'I have to say, never heard of faceless women before.'

'That's because there are not many. The kindly man told me that women are not really good at being assassins. Something about us being able to give life.'

'I can see his point. Normally a woman is more compassionate than a man and less strong too.'

Arya glared at him. 'Who beat you in training yesterday?'

Jon chuckled 'I did say normally. You are the exception.' He hugged her.

'Yes, well, anyway, there is the Waif, but she does mostly poisons and helps at the temple of the many faced god and my teacher. Those two that I know of, the rest are men.'

'Should you be telling me all this? Wouldn't they be pissed at you for sharing their secrets?'

'We are in a hopeless situation Jon. I doubt anyone here will be alive to tell these secrets a year from now.'

'You shouldn't talk like that. We will find a way, we have to.'

'Jon, if I asked you, would you come with me?'

'Where?'

'Away. Just travel the world, go on adventures, and maybe even see what is west of Westeros.'

'Ai, I would love that. Tell you what, when this is over, we'll travel together.'

'What about the Night's Watch.'

'My Watch has ended. The wall crumbled.'

'How did you survive? They said you died.'

'I died. Only the red priestess brought me back to life.'

'Like Thoros did lord Beric.'

'I don't know about that, but probably, he is a red priest after all.'

'So they did kill you.'

'Some of them did, I executed them although I understood their motives.' He fell silent.

'You let the Wildlings south of the wall.'

'They are not the enemy.'

'I know that. I think everyone knows that now.'

'Better late than never.' He smiled sadly at her. 'So, should we go back inside, maybe figure out a plan?'

Arya looked away. 'I want to stay here a while longer.'

'You can't avoid them forever.'

'I just…I don't like it inside anymore. It's too warm.'

Jon's face fell at this. They needed to speak about that.

'Arya, you're wearing a thin tunic outside and it's not getting warmer here.'

'I know.' Arya got up 'I think I will be sleeping here from now on.'

'Do you know what it all means?'

'All I can tell you is that I no longer feel the cold.'

'The red priestess didn't feel cold either.'

'I don't think it's like that. Thoros and her didn't wake up yet, did they?'

'No. If anyone knew anything about this, they should.'

'Magic always comes with a price.'

'You don't think that price is your life do you?'

'I don't think it's that simple. There is something else too.'

Jon waited for her to continue.

'I can't control my emotions. It's like there is a storm inside me, one moment I am happy, excited and I want to play and spar with everyone, the next it feels like a mist settles around my soul and I just want to stay away in silence.'

'A lot of things happened lately. Maybe you just need time to adjust.' He suggested.

'Maybe.'

That night Arya did sleep in the God's Wood. Nymeria was out hunting while Ghost stood watch over the youngest Stark sister and through his eyes Jon watched as well, waiting for a sign so that he could understand what was happening to his most precious sibling. That was when he heard the voice.

'Jon.' Barely a whisper, but Ghost's ears were sharp and they picked it up. It sounded like Bran, but his younger brother couldn't be in the God's Wood.

'Jon. Protect Arya. In three days help will come.'

Jon wanted to speak, wanted to ask Bran who, what was coming? Who wanted to harm Arya? But he was inside Ghost, and the silent wolf could only growl. He woke up with a sweat in his room and sprinted to the God's Wood almost knocking over the guards positioned at the entrance to the God's Wood.

His arrival woke Arya who sprang up, dagger in her hand, her eyes alert. His heart nearly stopped when his eyes looked into hers. Were those eyes…blue?

 _That's all for today people. I hope you enjoyed reading this chapter with more questions than answers. Until the next update, I hope you are having more luck with winter than I am. The end of January and no snowflakes in sight. I hate global warming. Have a nice week._


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17

'What the hell Jon? I thought we were being attacked!' she put the dagger away and frowned at her brother. She had not slept well and by the position of the moon in the sky, she had not slept long either.

'Arya, your eyes.'

She turned back to him. 'What about my eyes?' she looked at him still irritated and a bit confused.

Jon came closer. They were grey again. Had he only dreamt them blue?

'They were blue a moment ago.' He explained.

'I think you didn't sleep well either brother. Sansa has Tully eyes. Mine are grey. So why did you wake me up?'

'Bran, he spoke to me here.'

'To you? But you just arrived.'

'I was warging Ghost.'

'Were you spying on me?'

'Watching over you. He said help will come in three days time.'

'Did he say what sort of help?'

'No. Just that it will come and that I have to keep you safe.'

Arya snorted 'Right, because I need to be protected. Well, that's settles all the plan making we did so far.'

'What do you mean?'

'If we get help in three days, there's no use overthinking it until then.' She settled back down and closed her eyes.

'Are you really going to just go to sleep again?'

'What else can I do?'

'We can try to talk to Bran again.' Jon added.

'I tried, but it seems it goes only one way. Or at least he didn't answer today when I called on him.'

'You did? Why didn't you tell me?'

'Tell you what? That I was trying to get some answers out of a tree and failed miserably.'

'You are being deliberately unhelpful.' He protested.

'Well, it went kind of like this: 'Hey Bran, do you know why I have a weird head band in my hair now? And the reply was-'

'Yes.'

Arya and Jon both looked at the weir tree.

'Bran?' Jon asked

'Yes.'

'Have you been listening on our conversation?' Arya interjected.

'Yes.'

'Can you only say yes?' Arya was annoyed.

'No.'

'This isn't funny you little pipsqueak.' Arya huffed

'I am taller than you know Arya.'

'Bran, where are you now?' Jon had to be the voice of reason.

'Still north, but on the move.'

'You said help is coming, from where?' Jon continued.

'From the sky.'

'That narrows it down. Do you know anyone who can fly, Jon?'

'Bran, are you alone?' Jon ignored Arya.

'No. Tell Howland Reed Meera is with me.'

'When will you arrive?'

'Later.'

'If you can be less specific please.' Arya rolled her eyes.

'Sister, I am sorry.'

'What for? It's not like you made the army of the dead march south.'

'No, but the burden falls on you.'

'If you're talking about the thing on my head, it's not really that heavy.'

'You know what I mean. The wrong our family made millennia ago. It should have been me to set it right.'

'What wrong?'

'We destroyed winter. Winter fell because of the Starks.'

'Are you saying our family is to blame for those monsters out there?' Jon asked.

There was no answer.

'Bran!' Jon insisted but Bran was gone.

'What do you think he meant. Winter fell because of the Starks?' Arya asked.

'I don't know but I will have to have a talk with him about being less cryptic.'

'He's a tree God, God's are always cryptic. Except the many faced God.'

'You think there is nothing cryptic about death?' Jon mused. This conversation was going places he felt were a bit too philosophical but his brain was numb from Bran's answers and maybe a bit of nonsense was good for the nerves.

'Well, when you're dead you're dead. There's no maybe or. But you should know more about that, after all the Red Priestess brought you back to life.'

'To be honest, there is not much I remember, it was like nothing, like I didn't exist.'

'That's not very comforting.' Arya sighed.

'So what do we tell the others?' Jon asked

'Nothing. They will think us both crazy. Well, Rickon won't, but he's a child still. What do you think he meant when he said help will come from the sky?'

'Maybe a raven will make it through and we'll know when Aegon arrives.' Jon suggested.

'Jon. This prince or whatever he is. He will want the north to kneel.'

'Ai, he probably will.'

'Would you? Bend the knee to the grandson of the mad king?'

'You can't judge the son for the sins of the father. If this Aegon will be a good ruler, why not bend the knee.'

'Well, it's not like it's our problem. Rickon is King in the North and Lord of Winterfell.'

Jon didn't contradict Arya, but the truth was, Rickon would not have to make that decision, she would.

'I am telling you Thoros hasn't woken up since that night!' Gendry's frustration with Harwin and the Black Fish was growing by the day.

'Thoros probably woke up when you were sleeping lad, had too much to drink than passed out again.' Explained Mance.

'Oh and I suppose the Red Priestess was his drinking partner, was she?' Gendry continued.

'Sam saying they are both sleeping and that they don't show signs of not being well.' Added Harwin.

'They have been sleeping for five days now.'

'Maybe they were exhausted after keeping that fire up for a long time at the battle than never came to pass.' Suggested Sam

'Can't you do something to wake them up Sam?'

'I tried, but they are in deep sleep and I don't know much about magic.'

'Weren't you supposed to study at the Citadel?'

'I didn't study magic, although I wanted to, it would have taken too many years.'

'Why do you want to wake Thoros up lad?' asked the Black Fish

'I want to ask him what is wrong with Arya.'

'Shouldn't you be asking her that?' grinned Mance

'Have you tried getting an answer out of her lately?'

'She answers just fine.' Said the Black Fish, but he had to admit the lad was right, Arya did seem different.

'To you maybe, but she said she would only answer me if I actually land a hit on her. Do you know how hard that is?'

'Well then, learn to swing that hammer of yours better and she'll answer you just fine.' Laughed Mance.

Today was the day. The third day when help would come from the sky. Jon was on the battlements looking up when the assassin found him.

'What is so interesting up in the grey sky that a lord commander can't take his eyes off of it?'

'I am no longer lord commander.' Jon replied 'A raven will arrive today.'

'Is that so? How do you know?'

Jon didn't answer. 'What do you intend to do with my sister?'

'A girl has many gifts to give.'

'If you think I will let you take her back to Braavos-'

'A man misunderstands. The many faced God is not interested in Arya Stark.'

'You just said-'

'Arya Stark can't serve the many faced God.'

'So then why are you here?'

'I am here for myself and for no one.'

'Can a man not get a straight answer these days?'

Jaqen smiled benignly. 'You must first ask the right questions.'

Jon really wanted to kill something right now. Bran being cryptic, Arya being, well odd, and now this guy. He was a man of action, show him the enemy and let him kill it. But this. He sighed.

'What can you tell me of the woman that trained Arya?'

'A girl talks too much.'

'Yes, well, we're all going to be dead in a few months so.'

'The woman that you speak of is a mystery to me. She has been at the temple before I arrived.'

'So she's old.'

Jaqen shrugged 'The faceless men don't show their age. But it can be reasonably assumed she is over 100 years old.'

'And no one bothered to ask how she is still alive?'

'There are alchemical substances that strengthen the body and rejuvenate the mind.'

'What does she want with Arya? Why did she send her back north one more time?'

'I don't know. That is what I am here to find out.'

'I thought you were here for yourself and no one else.'

Jaqen smiled 'That I am.'

'Why death? Why do you worship death?'

'Why do you cling so much to life, when it is but suffering and pain?'

'It can be good too.'

'And why do you think death is only bad? Valar Morgulis.'

'All men must die. Yes I know.'

'Then why fear death, why hate death when you don't know what it is?'

'I was killed once. I know there is nothing after death. So I will chose life any day.'

'But nothing means no pain, no suffering. To some, that is better than life. Death is a gift, it can be given to the person to end their suffering or it can be given to the living, if for example the abusive husband dies and the family is once again at peace.'

'You make it sound like charity work.'

Jaqen laughed 'It started off that way.'

The top of the threes still standing seemed to tremble and the snow on the branches fell down as a roar silenced everyone who was outside in the yard or manning the castle walls.

Jon and Jaqen looked up and waited. Both men had their hands on their weapons when a dragon came flying above them.

'That is one big raven.'

A dragon, how did Bran send them a dragon? That's what was going through Jon's mind when another beast this one black while the first had been green appeared to be flying straight for them.

'Duck!' Jon cried as the belly of the dragon skimmed the top of the battlements and the thing landed in the yard making soldiers duck for cover. Jon ran down towards the beast and saw that it was being ridden by a woman with platinum blond hair. This had to be the dragon queen Sam spoke about.

Jon saw a few of them men locking cross bows on the creature.

'Lower your weapons!' he cried. Were they idiots, those quarrels wouldn't even bruise the monstrosity.

 _That is all for today. Danny is in the picture so we can get back to the epic (or not so much) battles because I kind of stuck them in Winterfell from lack of imagination, enter Deus ex Machina. I hope you enjoyed it, review if you feel like it and have fun because it's Friday and Weekend is here._


End file.
